


『Psychotic Infatuation; Unwanted.』- Vol 1. -

by zosanfamily2007



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Gen, Homophobic Language, Implied Mpreg, Jealous Roronoa Zoro, M/M, Multi, Omega Verse, Possessive Behavior, Public Blow Jobs, Rough Sex, Yandere Roronoa Zoro, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 05:03:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 24,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19350031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zosanfamily2007/pseuds/zosanfamily2007
Summary: "It all started because of that INCIDENT."Two people. Somehow they both live in a different world, one; a broken soul that kills for the vengeance of his family loss. The other; jealousy, and hatred, yet kills for power and superiority.Both of they're world soon collide...will they kill off each other or... expect the unexpected?





	1. n o t e  f o r  r e a d e r

**Author's Note:**

> {EIDITED, for better understanding.}
> 
> NOTE: ANY COPIES OF MY BOOK WITHOUT MY PERMISSION OR ANYONE PLAGIARISING MY STORIES WILL BE BLOCKED AND REPORTED.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A note for a reader who'll be reading this, this story is not for everyone, some may or not like the story I make so here are the warnings;

** w a r n i n g s:  **

_**m i n d  b r e a k** _

**_m a n i p u l a t i o n_ **

**_s e x u a l  a b u s e._   
**

**_e m o t i o n a l \ p s y c h o l o g i c a l   a b u s e._   
**

**_p s y c h o p a t h o l og y &  s o c i o p a t h y._   
**

**_f o r c e d  i n t e r c o u_ ** **_r s e m e n t s \ s e x._ **

**_u n d e r a g e - r a p e._ **

_**u n d e r a g e - p r e g n a n c y.** _

_**d e p r e s s i o n \ s u i c i d e.** _

_**d a r k,  a b u s i v e &  t w i s t e d  r o m a n c e.** _

 


	2. {Prologue}

> _It all started because of that INCIDENT."_

 

I don't own this poem. This poem is from Charles Causley. (What has happened to Lulu? is the original of it)

What Has Happened to Saonaiko, Mother?

What has happened to Aiko?

There is nothing but an old-rag doll And by its side a shoe.

Why is the window wide open, Mother?

The curtain flapping free,

And only a circle on the dusty shelf...

Where is her money-Box used to be?

Why do you turn your head, Mother?

And why do the teardrops fall?

Why do your eyes show sadness, anger, and agony, Mother?

And Why do you crumple the note you threw on the fire?

And you say that it's nothing at all?

I woke to voices late last night,

I heard the engine roar.

Why do you tell me that the things I heard were just dreams and nothing more?

I heard Somebody cry, Mother,

In anger or in pain?

But now I ask you why, Mother,

You say that it was a Gust of rain.

Mother, Whenever you speak...you spit out lies, why is that?

Why do you wonder about as though

You don't know what to do?

What has happened to Saonaiko, Mother?

What Has Happened to Aiko?

All she could do was sniff and cry...

All she wanted was Happiness but all she got in return was Pain, Why is that?

"Inhale, exhale...

Forward, Back...

Living, Dying:

Arrows, Let it flown each to each...

Meet Midway and Slice

The void in the aimless flight

Thus I return to the Source."

{Again this isn't mine...}

Such an innocent smile dwells with sadness.

Such Pure dwells with Pain.

Lonely Girl...

Sweet smile...

Kind Heart...

Painful Past...

"Dear, sweet dear it is okay..." VYR_#*089 spoke softly. Rubbing the child's head softly.

As the Night Shine's the beauty; She Shall bring happiness: "Oh my sweet torment, I Miss you so much..."

I stir in the night, Morning, evening...

Nothing but hope could find me...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those that wanted this story be here, here it is! P.I.U!  
> Chapters will a little slow in publishing but I will try to publish fast!  
> Thank you for reading my story!


	3. [Chapter 1]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji gets an uninviting guest...

Chapter One:- Assassin Meets The Murderer.

* * *

 

**UNKNOWN POV.**

It was going fast as I remembered flashing and all the horrible memories come back to where mommy and father.

I was panicking inside at that time. I didn't know because I just was just 5-year-old. Mommy was looking at the window scared almost half to death and I swore that almost killed me, that made feel scared: ''Nothing, go to the dining table AND DON'T GO OUT PLEASE,'' Father responded very firmly. Although, at the same time, it sounded like a plead to me.  

 "This is all your fault," father says in a rather muttered-hatred tone.

"They're here!" Mommy shouts in anger, and wow this is the first time that she's so mad.

Then mommy says in a grieving tone of voice, "I'm sorry" she cries softly. She tried her hardest to not a single tear fall under her face.

 "I'm sorry... I didn't want this kind of childhood for you, sweetie." She sincerely apologized to me like it was the last thing she'll ever see me again - like she was saying goodbye to me.

She then handed me a cherry blossom necklace with a crystal in the middle the crystal was colored with the mixture of red and black, at my point of view it was beautiful and it glimmered at sunlight view shining at it nicely it looked...like a beauty.

 "Mommy it's beautiful!!" I exclaimed like a kid who just had been given candy or ice cream - I said. "Yes it's beautiful, right? Please keep the necklace safe for Mommy's sake eh? Please?" Mommy asked. And I nodded in response with a bright smile, "thank you, sweetie! Mommy loves you!" She said sweetly to me then turned to Father with a glare. 

"Let's go!" Mommy growled at father, father flinched not moving a single bit eh what a scaredy cat, mommy walks to the cabinet and Pull's out a shotgun and pistol.

"Mommy, why do you have that?"

With a questionable look obviously, I knew why but five years old I didn't know though: "Oh, this? This is obviously nothing sweetie! Now go on to the dining table!" Mommy said, through a broken smile.

 Trying to hide it behind her back but it was too obvious to see it so I pretended I didn't know where mommy hid it. I just shrugged it off

As mommy and father went out they looked back at me they grinned and left me without saying a word and at that moment I heard a gunshot-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Assassin: a male or female paid to kill someone important or for religious reasons.
> 
> Sorry, if the first is terrible although! It'll good! I'll make sure of that!


	4. [Chapter 2]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: sadistic manner and foul language of a 5-year-old child.
> 
> Don't like?  
> Get the fuck out

Chapter Two:- Damaged Child. 

* * *

 

 

 **"Fine. You want this end the hard way," I said, behind the demon Fox mask with a sadistic smirk holding tightly the bloody katana.** **"Let's Have Fun Shall We?" The Man ran towards me with his katana that also was covered with blood.** **Cash! Our katana cashed together, I chuckled seductively, The man gritted his teeth.** **"Stop fucking playing games, let's cut through this point!" The man said in anger, he kept trying to stab me with the sword, But I dodged it, he wasn't fast.** **It was easy to Stab him.** **I was getting bored, I pierced the Katana through his thick head and blood splattered everywhere his dead body was left to putrescent.** **Sad to say...and I was left with my mind pondering**

* * *

 

**Oh Shit, Wrong Chapter! Flips the pages backward.**

**Oh Here!**

* * *

 

 _As soon as mommy and daddy stepped out of the house my eyes widen I knew what was happening now, now I know what mommy meant and her growl to father,_ _I felt scared as soon as I heard mommy having a blood shad scream and Gunshot I'd fear for my life now._ _The screams and gunshots eco-ed around the house and each gunshot I heard, I didn't flinch nor for blood shad scream -_ _I just stayed still sitting in the dining room being emotionless holding on tightly to my hand was the necklace that mommy gave me._

 _I heard the door slam and footsteps coming near me I did not do to anything to stop this madness and at the corner of my eye was a man holding my mother's silencer covered with blood, for his men there were holding AK-47 and an Assault Rifle - none of them of their guns were making scared me - not even the man with my mothers silencer covered with blood._ _\- Wait. What?!_ _I felt inside disgusted, angry and sad._

 _'_ _How dare this motherfucker touch Mommy's silencer?!' Screaming in anger in my mind and thoughts._ _The man spoke in a cold husky tone of voice which made me snap out of my thoughts._

 _"Hello. There..." No response for me._ _"Can have that necklace that you have on your hand that you're holding?" The man spoke in a cold tone_   _while trying to sit next to me and with that our eyes met his eyes were filled with anger and sorrow,_ _I_   _could tell that_   _his eyes were like mine blue sapphire eyes, but only mine was anger and disgust_   _no soul was seen in his eye but for me._

 _Again no response I could tell that the man was getting annoyed with me so he spoke once more but this time with a little nice look: "Okay what about this? Give me the necklace **or**_ _**die** _ __ _**like** _ __ _ **your** _ _ _ _ **father** _ _ _ _ **and** _ _ _ _ **your** _ _ _ _ **mother** _ _ **?"** _

_No response still but a chuckled first it was innocent than it turned to a sadistic laugh. "HaHaHa, hahaha!!" While I was laughing like a sadistic person my other hand grabbed tightly a sharp pointy edge box cutter, 'hold it tightly,' a demonic voice spoke coldly than my eyes turned dark red - I grinned demonically this make the men holding gun flinch and step back..._ _" I chose to..._ _**Kill** _ __ _**you** _ _**!"** _ _**And** _ __ _**as** _ __ _**I** _ __ _**screamed** _ __ _**those** _ __ _**words** _ __ _**on** _ __ _**top** _ __ _**my** _ __ _**lungs** _ __ _**I** _ __ _**slashed** _ __ _**the** _ __ _**mans** _ __ _**face** _ _**from right side left side giving him cut on eye making the bleed** _ _**and** _ __ _**making** _ __ _**me** _ __ _**laugh** _ __ _**more** _ __ _**I** _ __ _**stabbed** _ __ _**his** _ _**hand** _ _**at** _ __ _**the** _ __ _**middle** _ __ _**making** _ __ _**the** _ __ _**man** _ __ _**scream** _ __ _**in** _ __ _**agony** _ __ _**and** _ __ _**the** _ _**man** _ _**spat** _ __ _**out** _ __ _**blood** _ __ _**and** _ __ _**I** _ __ _**stood** _ __ _**there** _ __ _**smirking,** _ _**"oh~ don't** _ _**** _ _** you ** _ __ _**love** _ _**to** _ _**kill** _ _**your** _ _**enemies** _ _**?"** _ _**I** _ __ _**spoke** _ __ _**seductively** _ __ _**while** _ __ _**smiling** _ _**.** _

_The man shouted to his men, "ahh! Don't just stand there shoot her!" In agony and in anger,_ _" ah, the wrong guess. I'm a boy," I said taking mommy's gun back.' Thank goodness, you're safe.' I thought smiling softly inside._ _The men start shooting at me and I start dodging all of there bullets. 'What a waste of bullets,' I thought as dodged all of their bullets. Then running upstairs to a nearby window and, "_ _ **sayonara** _ _ _ _ _ _ **motherfuckers** _ _ **!!"** _ _I spoke jumping out the window grinning covered with blood..._

 

 


	5. [Chapter 3]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: foul language and a savage five-year-old child

Chapter Three:- A New Start.

* * *

 

 

As I jumped out of the window my blond hair that was covering my left eye. I heard shooting and shouting it was the man shouting and ordering his man to capture me I chuckled,  _'it_ _would_ _be_ _pointless_ _to_ _capture_ _me,'_ _I_ _spoke_ _in_ _my_ _head_ _._

I was now sprinting not caring about the obstacles at my way the man we're running after me now and everyone was confused on a five-year-old was running with pistol or silencer, followed by the men with Assault Rifles, people were confused, not even a single one of the people asked somewhat looking at a five-year-old running with a pistol or silencer but what would they do? Call the policemen? 

The people were of no use to me, they were just fucking by standards there. They were staring at me and they got scared when I was running in their direction, "move out of the way people!" I shouted as the gunmen tried to catch me and I knew that they were no use to me they couldn't even lay a single scratch on me, ha!

Stupid people can't even lay a single scratch on a five-year-old the men start to shoot their guns at me and yes I still dodged it. "Hey, Motherfuckers! Shoot in the right direction!" I yelled at them loud enough for them to hear me.

But they stupidly kept on shooting in the wrong direction, 'stupid fucks.' I thought and checked if mommy's gun had any bullet, to my astonishment, there were 32 bullets left. 'Mommy, why didn't you used the bullets?' I thought to myself. 

I smirked and stop running and turn to confront the gunmen because it was a dead end, I faced Mommy's gun sideways the gunmen stopped - this makes me laugh there faces we're terrified and - "s-stop you don't know what your holding!" 

I smirked and spoke, "really? I know what I'm holding it's a fuckin' gun." The gunmen we're shocked and still, I giggled like a girl. "Plus, this isn't the first time I shot someone," after I said this I, without them knowing, start shoot at them but I didn't miss a shot nor did I even flinch at shooting them

I aim at there head, killing them. And they start to run away like idiots or like chickens.  _After_ _having a_ _session_ _with_ _those_ _idiots._  

The people there were surprised and asked.

"What happened?" 

"Oh nothing, just killed someone because they killed my parents," I said like it was nothing, with a smile. After they called the policemen, the policemen had an investigation on me - unsurprisingly the police didn't press charges on me, I was free to call my relatives.

"Boss boss!" The man spoke to his boss. And the man spoke coldly and agitated. "Yes?"

"T-There's a call for you..." his men handed the cell phone while spoke; "Hey, old geezer?" After that man went to his scarlet Lamborghini. The man who was in the car had a blond hair - same as the blond five-year-old child although had a braided beard - his name is Zeff.

As Zeff made to the police station he saw his nephew covered with blood. He ran up to him hug - followed by the same to the little cute boy. "What happened to you?!" Himself, Zeff does not really know what actually happened asked in anger.

Zeff carried the boy bridal style and walking off to his car. The boy was going through a lot right now, seeing his parents getting killed - no. He heard the sounds of his parents getting killed in cold blood, asleep quietly and tucked inside his bed, Sanji felt delicate to him, most after just knowing that his old grandson won't ever be normal again.

And although even they both knew that the worse was about to come for them both:

 _**T** _ _**hey** _ __ _**were** _ __ _**on** _ __ _**a** _ __ _**new** _ __ _**start** _ _**...** _


	6. [Chapter 4]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy fucking birthday to me the useless-hoe that I am!

 Chapter Four:- New Days, Newcomer.

* * *

_I frowned the memories flowed back in my_ _head_ _, as_ _I_ _stood_ _in_ _darkness,_ _I_ _looked_ _at_ _my_ _surroundings_ _it_ _suddenly_ _turned_ _into_ _a spring_ _season_

_**"The sight evoked the unpleasant memories, right?"** _

_**"Do you remember the memories now?"** _

_I heard a voice speaking to me and it was my demonic self, "yes, I do remember why do you ask?" I asked politely. I heard a chuckle escape from my inner demon more than that I heard footsteps coming closer to me:_

**_"We're going to have a memory connection, it'll also hurt too."_ **

_I_ _arched my_ _eyebrow_ , _"why are we going to do that?" I asked out of my_ curiosit _y_

_**"Oh? Roronoa** _ _**Zoro** _ _**,** _ _**if you remember him then go find him in the real world."** _

_M_ _y demonic self-said as I start to disappear into darkness but before I drifted into the darkness I peck a kiss on the head of my demonic self and angelic self. "Thanks," I said. Disappearing as I heard in a soft kind voice_ _saying_ _:_

_**"You too, thank you. Come** _ _**back and visit us sometime okay?"** _

_Both of my demonic and angelic said at the same time._ _l_ _made_ _a small smiled_   
_"I'll do more of_ _it_ _soon." I smiled softly and went back to work._

>> _Flashback_ <<

The blond child fell asleep. Zeff felt his anger rising up like a volcano. 'WHAT THE FUCK DID THOSE MOTHERFUCKERS DO?!' He growled in thoughts, he was raging so hard that accidentally kicked off the objects on his table breaking them, and finally, Zeff came down and realize the mess, he just fixed everything up to where the object belonged. (And also cleaned the broken shards on the floor.)

Thankfully the noise he made wasn't loud too for Sanji to hear he sighed and the room with cold water. In the next morning. Zeff felt a small hug from someone - surely, Zeff knew that it was Sanji. Furthermore, in order to not make the cute blond to sleep, Zeff did a weird position - well good thing that Sanji didn't wake up.

"Phew, good thing eggplant didn't wake up," Zeff spoke as he sighed. He thanked God for not waking his adorable nephew, - no sexually tension -  it was 7:57 am, he was changing to his uniform, him making breakfast downstairs was like a daily routine for him - well, it seemed like. -  Zeff did his usual, where his hand movements were like a cheetah running fast, Sanji was peeking in the corner his eyes glimmered with astonishment on how the hand movements - they simply were remarkable for him, Sanji stayed silent and watched every movement. "You can come out now eggplant." The blond was startled at the voice, "h-how did you know that I was here?" He spoke in a low voice, "you were here the whole time, that's why." Zeff spoke as he looking at the food. "Here dig in," The older blond kindly spoke as he plated the food down softly.

Sanji's eyes observed the food for a minute and ate. "Sugoi!" He smiled happily, Zeff sat next to Sanji and spoke; "well, Sanji. I was thinking maybe you should go to school?" Waiting for an answer. "Why?" The boy asked confusingly and finished what he ate. "Well, because this is the time for you to get some education," he started off, Zeff wanted best for his grandson. "Nevertheless, why?! What's the use of school - their just children on marijuana." When the blond tried to something, "would you rather be an idiot for the rest of life?" He was taken back, no, Sanji didn't want to be dumb. 

The blond boy sighed. "Okay. Yet on one condition." He spoke firmly and Zeff nodded. "What is it?" Zeff said, "I'm keeping mommy's pistol." Sanji words made Zeff surprised. "And one more, can I wear a dress in school?" Sanji pleaded with puppy eyes. "Okay, but what's the use of it?" Zeff spoke in curiosity wanting to know what child wanted "um, well I'll use it as a disguise." There was silence for two minutes, Sanji broke the awkward silence with a talk.

"Okay, fine I'll go"

_The next_ _day,_ _Day 1:-_ _The F_ _irst_ _day_ _of_ _school_ _starts_

Sanji was woken up by the annoying alarm, he groaned and walked lazily to the bathroom with a towel, After taking a shower he looked at the time it was 5:01. He sighed and walked found a note on the counter table.

The note spoke:

**I'm sorry that I wasn't here today it was because I had work today, oh,** **and there are ingredients on the cabinets if you want to cook anything but.**

**Please don't burn down the house**.

**Furthermore, you're not going kindergarten - you're going to middle-school the name is one piece high school, be happy about that.**

**(G** **randpa** **) H** **ave** **a** **great** **day** **at** **school** **.**

Again he groaned. "Why now?" He cursed at himself, pissed off he was, Sanji tried to calm down. Damn that only helped a little bit. Minutes after that  _issue_ , he started to cook, no. He didn't go burning the house down, but he did make a splendid bento lunch he checked the time it was 5:20.

He packed his things and went out locking the door, he walked to school - the CORRECT school he walked in the hallway through classrooms and into an empty class and sat near the window because he just wanted to see outside garden.

Sanji stopped looking at the window and put his things down gently and he was killed out of boredom so he took a storybook and outside walked into garden and sat at a Sakura Cherry blossom tree, oh how the breeze flowed against my face it was peaceful, the birds chirping too it kind of resembled like my mother sing a small lullaby.

Sweet was the memories I've had with mommy I smiled but until-

A boy was looking at me I spoke, "what do you want?" Softly as I turned my direction at the boy, the sweetest thing was the boy blushed cutely no. adorable.

"If you're going to stand there then you're wasting my time."

I said while standing up and walking towards the boy "Uh...um... I wanted to tell you that it was 7:00 am. and we should get going to class before we get late" the boy said sweating like bullets.

I giggled, he blushed more. "What's your name?" holding the book.

"Roronoa Zoro,"

_Jackpot!_

the boy said with pride and determination in his eyes. "I think you're trying to impress me, huh?" I chuckled softly

"I think we should be going? Come."

I walked while waving at Zoro.  
  



	7. [Chapter 5]

Chapter Five:- Bullied.

* * *

 

**_._ **

**_NO-ONE POV_ ** **.**

**> >Sneak Peak.<<**

_"They don't call me Mr. Prince for nothing, sir," Sanji says with an innocent smile that meant danger._

_"Sir, now, Who's the target?" Sanji asked as he averted his eyes to the client._

_"His name is...Konjiko," the man said shivering in fear, Sanji smirked and asked:_

_"How much will it cost?" He took my cigarette out and used the lighter that was inside his pocket and inhaled and blew out a stream of smoke._

_"About 88,000,000$ Yen," he said as he showed the money_ _._ _"That's all I need, pleasure doing business with you, oh and one more thing I need you to know Sir when I do business. I. Mean. Real. business." Sanji said with a glare leaving the man scared and uneasiness._

_Clank! Sanji loaded his gun - that belonged to his mother Sora - he reached the target's place "VYR_#*089, do you copy?" Sanji asked._

_"Yes, Saonaiko, I do speak...is the target at your sight?" VYR_#*089 said, She's well known as a mystery and skillful for her assassinations and she is also the boss of Sanji, No-one knows her past, name, or gender nor her/he face because she/he has never shown to anyone Aside from Sanji who she is very close with. VYR_#*890 has a nickname known as "Ankoku" also known as "DARK." But know actually no-one really knows her real name._

_The only description that anyone has seen is_ _:_

_She Has short Black and red hair messy hair, her eyes are scarlet red...- The rest is just utter blank._

_Only Sanji knows, and he never tells to anyone who she really is. Time will tell only, right, Sanji?_

| _Yes,|Sanji said to the narrator_ _._

_Blam! Sanji shot him right, no flinching or anything._ _Just a clear glare was written all over his face._

_Sanji slit Konjiko's head off clean, putting in his sack._ _Sanji placed the head that was in the sack at the man who gave him the money and reached home by using his motorcycle._

_"Mommy?" Spoke the moss headed child who was covered up with cuts and bruises. "Akihiro! Jesus Christ! what happened to you?!" Sanji exclaimed in Motherly concern tone, His blue oceanic eyes were filled with shock and horror._

_"Well, the kids in the school didn't like me...so...they threw rocks and...some broken glass shards." Akihiro explanation made Sanji growl in anger. 'Those Fucking Stupid Snots!' Sanji Gritted his teeth. "B-but wait, mommy, A man saved me!" Sanji stopped and looked at Akihiro who was a little bit scared, sweating bullets at the same time._

_Sanji sighed and kissed Akihiro on the head. "Why not after this we eat onigiri, and tomorrow we go to your school report it?" Sanji asked with a smile after a few minutes of patching up Akihiro Sanji asked; "Who was the man that saved you?" With curiosity, "Well, Mommy, I didn't get his name but I only remembered that the man was buffed, had dark greenish Hair I don't know if that's right...sun-kissed tan skin that was light at the same time, and...oh yeah! he had Left eye scar for some reason." Sanji's eyes widen._

_'So was it him?' Sanji thought to himself. shocked._

       

* * *

.

* * *

 

 

_> >Flashback.<<_

**_Sanji POV._ **

_**(Saonakari is the fake name of Sanji, he used it for the disguise.)** _

As I was walking in the corridor to the hallways' I was shoved to the wall.

"Son of a Bitch! So you were the one that flirted with my 'Zoro-kun'!"

A girl with a screeching voice yelled at me. 'What the fuck is this bitch talking about?', I thought to myself as I cringed at the voice, "what?" I said emotionless to a dark blue haired girl, "don't play dumb with me, you cunt!" The dark blue haired girl shrieked in her nagging voice as she kicked me and slapped me across the face. "Excuse me a person who just kicked me and slapped me is the bitch here and cunt: however, I don't know what you're saying," I said emotionless once more, the blue brunette haired girl pulled my hair. "Ah!" I cried with a painful look. "Haha! That's what you get, slut!" The blue-haired says with a hyena-like laugh. "Hn, you hit like a wimp, Tashigi!" The other girl says with an expression of unsatisfaction in her face, "really? No shit Sherlock that she hits me terribly," I commented with sarcasm as I arched my eyebrow, clearly ignoring the bruises slowly appearing in my body and face.

Man, she sure knows how to leave a mark - queue to the slaps and kicks.

"You really are a slut!" Another girl says to me as she keeps on kicking me, I spat out blood, "and that's what you get if keep on getting in our ways!" The orange-haired girl harshly spoke at me; with that, they left me alone with bruises and cuts. I stood weakly and walked to the infirmary, the nurse gave me a lot of bandages -her face sympathetic- and kept on insisting to stay but politely, I said "No," but thanked her for the bandages.

As I stood up weakly and walked to my classroom, I open the door and - "GOOD heavens! Are you alright, dear?" The teacher gasps in shock and I nod. "Yes, I'm fine" I tried to reassure her and finally I convinced the teacher.

I checked my schedule, it showed that my second subject was Mathematics and more blah blah blah.

Maths was my favorite subject, everyone chattering to their friends until the teacher came, the teacher walked up to my desk and. "Vinsmoke Akari-san, could you stand up and demonstrate how this equation works?" The maths teacher asked me with an arched eyebrow. I nod my head, stood up and walked to the board.

The girls kept on whispering to their friends saying;

"What a whore!"

"She should fail, she's such a slut!"

"I bet she kept on flaunting her body to Zoro-kun!"

"Such a slut, right?"

A girl whispered to her own friend loudly and the teacher snapped and looked at the two girls who were gossiping about me:

"What a fucking nerd."

"Hey, Tashigi and Nami, be quiet! I do not condone this kind of behavior in my class, either you keep shut, or I'll land you straight to trouble."

The teacher spoke, authority and irritation are clear in her voice.

The said girls rolled their eyes.

**_"Oh, shits' about to go down."_ **

My demon spoke inside my head with a sadistic smile.

"Yes, please do roll eyes, Tashigi. Maybe even one day you might find your long lost common sense - and also Tashigi wear your make-up properly because you to like pogo the clown. Don't know who? Sad, uncultured swine. "

I retorted back with venom and everyone was a shock even the teacher, I grinned sadistically and giggled.

Everyone slowly erupted waves of laughter and snickers behind Tashigi and Nami, saying. "She fuckin' deserved it. Hahaha!"

"Yeah, she did."

The teacher shouted, "everyone settled down, even though Saonakari roasted Tashighi doesn't mean that you will forget about your studies." The teacher tried her hardest to not to show her amusement but failed. "Anyways-" the teacher was cut off by the bell ring

"YAY!" everyone exclaimed in happiness exclude me though, all teach I did was sigh and grumbled a -  "Class-dismissed, brats."

.

**_ {THE PRESENT TIME} _ **

"Sanji-kun, wake up!" A voice shouted then turned to scream.

I sat up the in bed-fast. "What happened? Robin?" I asked her.

"You were covered with blood and cuts in the assassination...so I carried you in my house."

She replied with a bit of sadness in her eyes, my eyes widen. "What about the others? Where are they?!" I blurted out so sudden. "Everyone's safe except.." Robin doesn't complete it and burst into tears. "Except who? Robin-chan?" I asked with curiosity but with the hint of anger.

"Tell who didn't survive?" I felt my blood boiling in anger, Robin knows how frustrated I get but she now knows the whole new system to never get me angry. "It-its..." She stutters weakly.

"Tell me, who?!" I shouted in anger.

"They haven't told me who has died yet...VYR_*#089 hasn't called us since the incident..." Robin said in a low tone.

"What? Y-you've got to be kidding right?" I stutter in fear. 'What? Who could it be?' I thought to myself panicking, "tell me who killed that person," I say in the low but cold growl. "Nami, well, She screamed and pushed someone when the building was going crumbling down into bits...and - I'm sorry...Sanji-kun..." She said but-

**_Whoops, my hand slipped wrote too much..._ **

.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 


	8. [Chapter 6]

Chapter Six:- Give Me All Your Attention To Me, Please?

* * *

 

>>Sneak Peak.<<

"So, Mommy, How was I... when I was a baby?"

"Well...How do I say this? Ah! When you were an infant you were so close to me..."

"And?"

"...That you wouldn't let me go out, only if it was my friend or it's the Old man (Zeff)."

"Then, what happened next?"

"...Just shush and listen to me, ...even when guys were looking at me —- which I didn't really know because the only time I noticed was when you started glaring at something at the back of me...But, honestly, you were kind, sweet - though you were very clingy -— which and most of all such adorable in the pictures. Want to see?" Mom softly smiled and walked over to the cabinet and took out, handed me a box full of pictures that showed a photo of me and Mommy, together.

I was a baby...

So how hard did mom suffer and sacrificed for me?

And How Long Much Did It Take; Two, Six years or More?

* * *

 

This isn't mine, this is Ted Hughes Poem "The Warm & The Cold."

Freezing dusk is closing

Like a slow trap of steel

On trees and roads and hills and all

That can no longer feel.

But the carp is in its depth

Like a planet in its heaven.

And the badger in its bedding

Like a loaf in the oven.

And the butterfly in its mummy

Like a viol in its case.

And the owl in its feathers

Like a doll in its lace.

Freezing dusk has tightened

Like a nut screwed tight

On the starry aeroplane

Of the soaring night.

But the trout is in its hole

Like a chuckle in a sleeper.

The hare strays down the highway

Like a root going deeper.

The snail is dry in the outhouse

Like a seed in a sunflower.

The owl is pale on the gatepost

Like a clock on its tower.

Moonlight freezes the shaggy world

Like a mammoth of ice -

The past and the future

Are the jaws of a steel vice.

But the cod is in the tide-rip

Like a key in a purse.

The deer are on the bare-blown hill

Like smiles on a nurse.

The flies are behind the plaster

Like the lost score of a jig.

Sparrows are in the ivy-clump

Like money in a pig.

Such a frost

The flimsy moon

Has lost his wits.

A star falls.

The sweating farmers

Turn in their sleep

Like oxen on spits.

* * *

 

Zoro's Pov

As I got out of my motorcycle, I walked to my apartment that was two blocks away.

From behind me, I heard a soft moan in pleasure. "Wow, Zoro...I didn't know that you had a grande Apartment." Sanji said. With a sarcastic moan escaping his lips, this just made me hard on.

I unlocked the door, the room was huge, the place untidy and there were clothes scattered all over the place.

"Wow, just so utterly clean!" Sanji again, with a sarcastic remark, Again.

I sigh.

"Hey, aren't we going in?" Sanji asks looking at me. 'You're really beautiful...' I thought to myself.

"Of course, We are. Cook." I said in a jackass voice.

"So, What have you finished, And is it completely?" Sanji asks me about the 'Assignment.'

"Yeah, I finished the 'Assignment' already and it's ready to go in the hard drive now, but...there's a little mistake that I did on one of the pages," I said, scratching the backside of my head. I looked up to see Sanji sighing and facepalmed. "Okay, Tell me where's the mistake?" Sanji asked me as he took my laptop and opened to find the mistakes that I did on the computer.

After a minute, when Sanji did his magic to finish up the work.

"Do you have a shower? I'm really feeling hot here..." Sanji asks me stretching his arms, sounding desperate.

'Yeah, you'll feel much hotter if I put my dick inside of you...' Smirking. I thought to myself, fucking Sanji in front of me. Damn, that would be the greatest thing for that to happen.

Sanji closed the laptop and placed it to the counter table; "Yeah, I've got it, it's in the right corner near to the room I think," I said, pointing at the directions to the bathroom. "Oh, and send your laptop to Kitsune to finish it, because you know how he is with Ōkami?" Sanji walked to the bathroom.

As months changed or passed, I saw Sanji getting more feminine parts in his body like for example; He has gotten a more curvy-slim waist, a rounder ass (Which that made Zoro more perverted...T~T), a sexier body.

Random fact popped out of Zoro's mind which made him chuckle a bit.

\- Both Zoro and Sanji had this same schools and they were really popular in their elementary, high school, Then even now, University.

But what their popularity in their school and jobs were different, it wasn't this same.

Zoro was popular, but to the women in his case, every girl who saw his "Sex God." face would fangirl and send him love letters just to get his attention but all of them just envy that 'certain blond girl' that always stole his 'Beloved Attention.'

But.

Sanji, too. Was popular.

But, He wasn't completely popular with girls, he was actually popular with Male students to be exact.

That's the reason why he has overprotective friends in jobs which...was really quite interesting and useful...

One blond boy took Sanji's Attention the most, not in a romantic way but a friendly - And that was; The Red Kitsune.

He found an interest because...they both have the same experience in life and...they both have the same Past....maybe that made him feel connected somehow? - Or something greater?

That's why Sanji would get a lot of love letters from his Secret Admirers.

* * *

 

_"Hey! Why am I the fucking one here?!"_

Now.

Three of these idiots are fucking fighting for no goddamn reason at all.

_"Sorry, but. You made the story so deal with it, **********"_

And you could see these, right?

_"Just go on with it, Mademoiselle, Please?"_

How Immature, but thankfully, whoever said that bless his soul.

_"Fine, Only for you, ***** ;)"_

Anyways...

 _"Hey, I saw **That**!_"

* * *

 

Continuing.

In Zoro and Sanji's job in their assassinations, the two - blind in love - would just sigh at so many love letters, for, Sanji whenever he saw Zoro's love letters he would feel an unknown feeling like anger rising up on him, At first, Sanji wanted one from the Marimo, yet...Sanji knew that Zoro wasn't attracted to him, so why bother anyway?

And...then there's Zoro.

The Moss-headed monster. (The MotherFucker.)

For those several poor men who or wanted to give them their love letters to Sanji, shall perish by the green-anger beast - true. That it would make Zoro very frustrated and would almost make want to just knock those pests or snots for wanting his Sanji.

But, It Was Their Dreadful-Bitter Truths, Sadly They Couldn't Change One Single Part Of It At All.

This was it, Zoro was going do it, he was going to express his feelings to Sanji now...He couldn't wait any longer, he hoped himself the best. When Sanji got out of the bathroom he went out of the living room, he was greeted with a kiss from the one and only Roronoa Zoro.

"Cook, I love you..." Hardly Zoro looked away from Sanji's face, Sanji's face wasn't disgusted or love-dovey...it was...how Does Zoro explain it?... it was...just full of confusion written all over his face. They eyes locked at each, Zoro hoped no one would interrupt the moment between him and Sanji.

"W-What...could you re-repeat t-that again?" He stutters in weak-small voice, this was the first time Sanji has spoken in a stuttering voice. "I love you," Zoro repeated once. He was scared in the inside, maybe Sanji was going to reject him? "E-Eh bien, si tu m'aimes bien, embrasse-moi ..." Sanji stuttered in French, that made him blush in embarrassment for Zoro point of view; Sanji's face looked cute.

Zoro just sighed smirked, leaning to Sanji to kiss him

.

Now for a bonus flash back~

"You pathetic-freak! Why are you looking at my 'Zoro-kun' that way, huh?!" Nami, with her screeching voice, echoed all around the whole room as she hit him with a punch. "I'm sorry, please forgive me! Nami-Swan!" Sanji said like an idiotic person, with his hardest, tried to not kill this violent-delusional woman here right now, but-.

He couldn't.

Because that would make a true statement of him being a monster.

He tried to control his anger with all the hardest he could, and he calmed down.

"No, You damn per-" Nami's voice was interrupted by the speakers making muffling; "All 4-5-4576ABR, Assassins assemble! - I repeat. All 4-5-4576ABR assassins assemble!"

"Shut up, Damn already, I'll kill you when I came back!" Nami said, she once again, shrilled her banshee voice as she hit me again and stomped away in anger.

Sanji exhaled the intoxicated-death stick out of his mouth and sighed, walked to the clinic.

"Another day, for more abuse, huh?"


	9. [Chapter 7]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Easter EGGS ARE THERE! FIND THEM! IF YOU FOUND THEM, I'LL GIVE A SHOUT OUT!

Chapter Seven:- He's back, And He's Not Alone...

* * *

 

__

**_Zoro's POV_ **

Zoro's phone started to vibrate, but Zoro didn't give a single fuck now.

Zoro wanted Sanji to be happy so, if. He was, Sanji's happiness was Zoro's satisfaction.

Not. When he's Sanji kissing him, not yet, more likely fuck that. (Shit, I'm out! Sorry, I just had to put it in here.)

Both he and Sanji were kissing like a french kiss then they're kiss turned into passionately kissing fighting with tongues, who was more dominant was Zoro, Zoro explored Sanji's wet mouth. While. Sanji kept on moaning softly, they stopped kissing, leaving a string of saliva, Zoro and Sanji panted for oxygen, "Zoro, I...I think you should answer the phone call...you never know..." Sanji was blushing, he said, teasing Zoro a bit, pushing Zoro softly away, looking up onto Zoro's eyes.  

"Fine..." Zoro grunted, he took his phone that laying in the kitchen counter table, swiped off his phone to the right.

"Hello, what is it? Do you need to die right now?"  Zoro asked, full of sarcasm, he couldn't hide the irritation of how being ticked off he was.

Because of he-

"Zoro!" Sanji called out to him.

-Couldn't continue his "Make-out-session with  _his Blond",_ that's right, that's what Zoro calls Sanji now that Sanji is his. (Or you could say that when he gets jealous.) 

"Wow, is that how you say hello to the ** _Grandfather_** of Sanji, huh, Mr. Bushido?" A deep scowl escaped from the person, oh lord- dear god,  -overnight-...he was going be dead now.

"Zoro, who was that? Let me answer it," Sanji borrowed the phone and answered it. "Yes, hello?" After Sanji asked that, the deep scowl turned into a gruff -but soft voice, "O-Old Man! Why are you calling Marimo at this time now?!" Sanji was shocked, I mean who wouldn't be? 

You'd be really shocked just how his old man -Zeff- just got Marimo's phone number, maybe bribing some of the co-workers that were Sanji's friends or ...EVEN beating the shit of Zoro's friends.

You know what I'd give you applause for that! Well done, well...that is if you did that.

"Welp, Marimo, I've got to go now, something tells me that old man has done something stupid," Sanji walked over to the table counter and got an item. 

It was a USB, Sanji threw at me and I caught it, with my good catching skills. "What's this for, cook?" I asked as I looked at the USB then to Sanji who was glaring at me, deeply.

 I was confused about what was happening now, "Marimo, just send this to Kitsune, he'll do the job," Sanji muttered at me and walked out of the door without saying a word.

Sanji sounded a bit angry.

Geeze, so much for making Sanji feel happy now.

.

 **「なんて屈辱的なろくでなし。** **」** -  _ **「Un Bel Ange.」**_

_**.** _

The next morning, Sanji was learning about history and wished that the class was over, his history classes were too boring, sure. Learning about Hamilton was interesting at first, because of the songs that told it off, but. That suddenly just stopped, it just became up and down for him.

But just one topic took his attention that the teacher spoke about called; "The Islamic & Christian War." 

Oh, just the cover made even the book just better.

The Story delineates the description about the long-ass history, as the History teacher giving a lecture; 'Throughout history or the nearly fifteen centuries of a Muslim-Christian encounter, individual adherents of both traditions often have lived peaceably with each other. At the same time, Muslim expansion into Christian territories and Christian imperialism in Muslims lands have fostered fear and ill-will on both sides. Repercussions from the Crusades continue to resound in the contemporary rhetoric employed by defenders of both faiths. In recent years relations between Muslims and Christians across the globe have become increasingly polarized, fanned by anti-Islamic rhetoric and fearmongering. While a number of verses in the Quran call for treating Christians and Jews with respect as recipients of God's divine message, in reality, many Muslims have found it difficult not to see Christians as polytheists because of their doctrine of the Trinity. Christians, for their part, traditionally have viewed the Quran as fraudulent and Muhammad as an imposter. Old sectarian rivalries play out with serious consequences for minority groups, both Christian and Muslim. Conflicts in Asia, Africa, the Middle East, and elsewhere for much of the 20th century were often labeled as ethnic, political, or ideological perpetuations of long-standing struggles over land, power, and influence. These conflicts now tend to be labeled in accord with the specifically religious affiliation of their participants. Understanding the history of Muslim-Christian relations, as well as current political realities such as the dismantling of the political order created by European colonialism, helps give context to current "hot spots" of Muslim-Christian conflict in the world.'

Thus, the long-ass lecture that the History teacher made every student in class groan in annoyance because it will take an hour, Sanji's classmates hated the teacher,  _well,_  not for the boys because they get to admire the blond's beauty.  _And luckily_ , Zoro was there to glare at those boys who looking at  _"His Sanji"_ , for boys that looked at Sanji for too long would feel like as if there was someone is trying their hardest to not kill them,  _badly._

 _"Damn, I really want to have_ _ **that blond**_ _so bad, don't ya think?"_ The boys said, giving another glance to the blond, there lust lingering aura around them, like they wanted to sex with someone.

 _"Yeah! Damn, I think it would be so good to fuck, right? And the sexy-as-fucking moans!"_ The blond-haired guy that- wait don't tell him that Zoro knew THOSE FUCKTARDS, yep, _it was them._

Just who did they think they are? Trying to fuck HIS Sanji on the bed, Sanji wasn't a slut, Sanji was a better than that - a decent person, with a beautiful face, oceanic-azure eyes, curvy-slim body, and his round plumping ass -! 

FUCK!

Everything about Sanji was so pure! Like he was a captivating, beguiling angel that fell from the sky and into Zoro arms. 

With a pure-kind person like Sanji, shouldn't be with those filthy-scumbags that only wanted Sanji as their  _Sex Slave_.

Zoro's troubled (more like possessive) thoughts were interrupted a sweet-angelic laugh that erupted from his left side, Sanji was laughing at Luffy's stupid acts; putting two chopsticks inside his nose and dancing stupidly. 

Yep, this was their leader of the StrawHats.

God, sometimes Zoro wondered why he joined the group - wait, group? That didn't sound right, what was word called again? "Zoro. If wondering what's the word it's 'crew'," Sanji said, the already rang, damn. Time was going faster when Sanji was here -- not like Zoro wasn't enjoying the company. 

It's just that ...Zoro wanted to spend more with his new partner -- and not experience the same result he had of his past relationship -- it wasn't healthy, it was more like a toxic one. The details are there but, if I told everyone now then I, the author, of this book, would never finish the book.

LOGIC!

 

 


	10. [Chapter 8 - 0.1 ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also Lovesick Killers was my original title, haha.

Chapter Eight 0.1: - LoveSick  ** _Killers._**

**_They're both_ **

**_Jealous_ **

**_&_ **

**_Psychotic._ **

**_._ **

**_Jealous._ **

Screams were echoed in the abandoned building. "STOP! WHAT THE FUCK DID I DO TO GET THIS?! TELL ME YOU MOTHERFUC-" the poor man, he was stuck on his chair, he tried to ask this asshole on why he kidnapped him and tortured him.

_I don't like the way he's looking at you._

"This morning, there was an incident in the forest, a man was found there covered with large cuts on his body, his jaw was dismembered -- the police couldn't find any more of the victims' body parts, they looked like they were ripped off clean," the news reporter displayed of the victims' body with some of the imagery covered. Sanji's face was red, tears were dripping onto down to the floor, "Sanji... it's okay, I'm here..." his friend was hugging him as he cried on his chest, his face carved into a small smirk, -

_I'm starting to think you want him too_

_Am I crazy? Have I lost ya._

\- "don't worry Sanji, it's okay...." He said in a soothing voice to make Sanji calm down, his smirk quickly turned warm smile, the blond looked at him with teary eyes, "I'm sorry...I should've done better..." Sanji's beautiful-blue-oceanic eyes kept on flow his tears, why couldn't he stop crying you ask? Well as you heard from the news reporter, the victims' parts were scattered, want to know who was that? It was Sanji's _boyfriend!_

_Even though I know you love me, can't help it._

"Is...is there something wrong with me?" Sanji asks' through his sobbing, do you  _really_  want to know why this happening to you?

_And I'm puffing my chest._

Isn't it intriguing that Sanji is such a naive person? His friend is such a disingenuous, not letting Sanji know the truth, what a meanie!

_I'm getting ready to face you._

"No! There's nothing wrong with you! Why would you think that way of yourself?" Think about it, look at poor Sanji...it's all because you're of jealousy, jeez! I don't really know if you  **HONESTLY** are his best friend.

_Can call me obsessed,_

For all boyfriends of Sanji getting killed one by one from unnatural events - the one that killed you was Sanji's best friend, who'd have thought that your jealousy could turn out like this if you can't control it properly. I'd say that maybe Sanji's best friend is very obsessive.

_It's not your fault that they hover_

_I mean no disrespect_

_It's my right to be hellish_

_I still get jealous_

  
**"People dogged by obsessive jealousy"** That's what people used to say. ****

_'Cause you're too sexy beautiful_

Could you blame Sanji because he's sexy? That's so hysterical! Find another damn reason to -

_And everybody wants to taste, that's why (That's why)_

\- Okay, never mind - say whatever you want.

_'Cause you're too sexy beautiful._

_And everybody wants to taste, that's why (That's why)_

_I still get jealous._

_Listen, I'm the type to never sweat no chick_

_Ain't nobody but you got me stressing this way and you know_

_Yeah, yeah._

_Now the struggle's always real._

He struggled at first for Sanji's best friend dispose of the body - it was certainly a disorganized job, to be precise. Lots of body parts' scattered, handprints were almost found - hell! You could even say that he simply did a bad job at disposing of the body. The police almost found out that he was the culprit.

_Girls be stepping in my space._

Yep, he hated the fact that he was so popular - don't get it wrong. It's just that... Having goddamn lots of whores and sluts is fucking annoying as hell.

_All up in your face, how am I supposed to feel?_

_I turn my chin, music up_

_And I'm puffing my chest_

_I'm getting ready to face you_

_Can call me obsessed_

_It's not your fault that they hover_

_I mean no disrespect_

_It's my right to be hellish_

All those men hovering around Sanji, trying to molest him, trying to rape him, trying to get, or touch, to his ass. Its' rather right for Zoro to be hellish.

_I still get jealous_

_'Cause you're too sexy beautiful_

_And everybody wants to taste, that's why (that's why)_

_I still get jealous_

_'Cause you're too sexy beautiful_

_And everybody wants to taste, that's why (that's why)_

_I still get jealous_

_You're the only one invited_

_I said there's no one else for you_

_'Cause you know I get excited (yeah)_

Seeing Sanji get angry at him when a girl comes up Zoro and asking for his number (Which Zoro declined to give.)

_When you get jealous too_

It was actually quite interesting - exciting - for Sanji to be jealous like that.

_I turn my chin, music up_

_And I'm puffing my chest_

_I'm turning ready to face you_

_Can call me obsessed_

_It's not your fault that they hover_

_I mean no disrespect_

_It's my right to be hellish_

_I still get jealous_

_'Cause you're too sexy beautiful_

_And everybody wants to taste, that's why (that's why)_

_I still get jealous_

' _Cause you're too sexy beautiful_

_And everybody wants to taste, that's why (that's why)_

_I still get jealous_

_Hey! (oh)_

_(That's why), (that's why)_

_I still get jealous_

_Jealous baby, jealous baby, baby! (Oh)_

_That's why (Nick J, Tinashe)_

_I still get jealous (jealous, jealous, jealous)_

** _That's right, Zoro's still jealous._ **

.

_**Warning: Disturbing things are in here - if you do not like that it's better you skip this. VIEWER IS ADVISED** _

.

_ Sweet  _ _But_ _**Psycho.** _

_Oh, he's sweet but a psycho_

He clicked his phone and began to call someone, "VYR-san, can I kill this girl? She's fucking annoying already." When he received permission from his boss, he surely did what he wanted to do now, "Sure. Do it. Make even blood if you want," A sadistic smile carved on his lips, 'this is going to be great.'

_A little bit psycho_

He picked up a Muzzle-Brake fixed blade knife and pierce the dagger under through the girls' small breast, the girl screamed in pain, "what the fuck do you want, you **psychopath**!" The girl screamed and kept on insulting the guy. The guy didn't care. He kept on continuing to pierce the dagger through the girls' breast. Once he was done. Everything was a mess, blood was dripping through on his hand, the girl had passed out from exhaustion, - hence from also numerous blood loss, he stared... a bloody-half dead girl was a teenager. He took out the dagger and took another, something  _much_ sharper.

_At night he's screamin'_

The blond took out a butchers' knife and started to slowly carve a smile on the girl's face, simply... it looked disturbing - but not for him. Once he was done.

_"I'm-ma-ma-ma out my mind"_

He began to chop off the nose.  **Chop. Chop. Chop.**  Still, it wasn't enough. He wanted more. He wanted more blood... he chuckled, started at the place he began at, the butchers' knife was much sharper than he expected, it severely left a wound. Although that just the beginning...

_Oh, he's hot but a psycho_

At university, he's popular with the guys' - and maybe even the girls' - but mostly with guys, all the girls hated him for hanging with their boyfriend's and then after that breaking up with them, but could you blame him for having a feminine body structure?

_So left but he's right though_

_At night he's screamin'_

_"I'm-ma-ma-ma out my mind"_

"Everyone, be careful who are you with. There was a teenager girl who was found with her body chopped up open, which it looks it's been made by a butchers' knife. Civilians say that there's a serial killer on the loose again!" Sanji was horrified, he was scared that maybe the serial killer would murder him and  _his_  Zoro. Oh dear no...

_He'll make you curse, but he a blessing_

Zoro was secretly tormented, a sweet of never-ending torment, Zoro trying to get Sanji, Zoro trying to keep those bastards from him, Zoro trying to keep his Sanji. Zoro trying his best to not lose his blond.

_He'll rip your shirt within a second_

_You'll be coming back, back for seconds_

Sanji is like a drug.

_With your plate, you just can't help it_

You can't just get enough of it, it's like addiction itself.

_No, no, you'll play along_

Sanji could twist your head, manipulate your mind. You may never know it.

_Let him lead you on, on, on_

_You'll be saying, "No, no"_

Just like Zoro, at first. When he and Sanji were children. He didn't feel anything for Sanji until as the years went by, when he grew older, Zoro began his obsession small than that escalated into something more, something into a dangerous obsession -- that strived Zoro to keep Sanji more.

_Then saying, "Yes, yes, yes"_

_'Cause he messin' with your head - Oh, he's sweet but a psycho_

"How do you know he's not going leave you like all your boyfriends?"

Zeff knew what Sanji was doing, he didn't care. He was more likely to be concerned about the consequences of the aftermath.

_A little bit psycho_

_At night he's screamin' "I'm-ma-ma-ma out my mind"_

_Oh, he's hot but a psycho_

_So left but he's right though_

_At night he's screamin'_

_"I'm-ma-ma-ma out my mind"_

_Grab a cop gun kinda crazy_

"VYR-san, give me a gun," Sanji said to his boss, who gladly gave him a pistol, "what's it for?" A sadistic smirk engraved on his (bootyful) face. "Oh, just a  _ **little killing spree.**_ "

_He's poison but tasty_

He's so sickening - yet so sweet, how much toxicness could he be?

_Yeah, people say, "Run, don't walk away"_

_'Cause he's sweet but a psycho_

_A little bit psycho_

_At night he's screamin'_

_"I'm-ma-ma-ma out my mind" See, someone said, "Don't drink his potions"_

_He'll kiss your neck with no emotion_

The blond finally let his Zoro, adore him, love him, cherish him. Only just a few crying tears and little shoulder so he could cry on.

Zoro stared at his phone, it was dozens of photos of Sanji smiling, laughing, walking on some places. Like fountains or parks in the morning or at night.

When he heard the doorbell ring that was his clue... Zoro walked to the front door and opened to see Sanji. "He left me! He didn't even tell me why he wanted to leave me!" Sanji cried into Zoro's chest, droplets of fake tears came rolling his cheeks, it looked like a stream of water pouring out of Sanji's beautiful eyes. 

"When I meet that motherfucker, I'll kill him." The Marimo growled,  _too late for that._

As Sanji stopped crying, he wiped off his tears and asked Zoro, "is there something wrong with me?" He asked in a sad but yet soft voice. "No!" Zoro said, "then what am I?" Sanji's words struck Zoro so hard. "You're my best friend..." what he wanted to say was;  _"You're beautiful."_

There was silence between them, Sanji's face was awfully near to Zoro, slowly... the blond leaned for a kiss that he yearned for. It was a sweet passionate kiss...

_When he's mean, you know you love it_

He's learned to love it.

_'Cause he tastes so sweet, don't sugarcoat it_

_No, no, you'll play along_

_Let him lead you on, on, on_

_You'll be saying, "No (no, no, no, no), no (no, no)"_

_Then saying, "Yes, yes, yes"_

_'Cause he messin' with your head - Oh, he's sweet but a psycho_

A little bit psycho

At night he's screamin'

"I'm-ma-ma-ma out my mind"

Oh, he's hot but a psycho

So left but he's right though

_At night he's screamin'_

_"I'm-ma-ma-ma out my mind"_

_Grab a cop gun kinda crazy_

_He's poison but tasty_

_Yeah, people say, "Run, don't walk away"_

_'Cause he's sweet but a psycho_

_A little bit psycho_

_At night he's screamin'_

_"I'm-ma-ma-ma out my mind"_

_You're just like me, you're out your mind_

_I know it's strange, we're both the crazy kind_

In their jobs of being assassins, when they were with each other, they were called LoveSick Killers, wanna know they were called that name? It was because they were both sadistic at their jobs, so sadistic to the point that no one was allowed to go on missions with those two. Because they would make the person go to a therapist.

_You're telling me that I'm insane_

Are you calling him insane when you're insane too, Zoro? Don't judge.

_Boy, don't pretend that you don't love the pain_

A sweet torment of trying to get his love... Zoro loves it.

_Oh, he's sweet but a psycho_

_A little bit psycho_

_At night he's screamin'_

_"I'm-ma-ma-ma out my mind"_

_Oh, he's hot but a psycho_

_So left but he's right though_

_At night he's screamin'_

_"I'm-ma-ma-ma out my mind"_

_Grab a cop gun kinda crazy_

_He's poison but tasty_

_Yeah, people say, "Run, don't walk away"_

That's right, Don't walk away -  **Runaway, away from him.** Because if not, you fall under his spell of manipulation and deceive you. And slowly you'll lose your mind.

_'Cause he's sweet but a psycho_

_A little bit psycho_

_At night he's screamin'_

_"I'm-ma-ma-ma out my mind"_

Call him a psycho, he won't care at all. Just don't get into Sanji way of getting Zoro.

Sanji's Sweet _But A_ _ **PSYCHO.**_  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This is just a special for Zoro & Sanji, I just was measuring how much they're jealous can take. This is similar to the main story too. And on a scale 1 to 90...
> 
> Who is the most insane? Choose Zoro or Sanji?


	11. [Chapter 8]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EASTER EGGS ARE IN THERE, FIND THEM I'LL GIVE SHOUT OUT!
> 
> Don't kill me.

 

Chapter 8:- Fucking Missions; _ **Fucking Jealousy.**_

* * *

 

 

This cannot be it, he stared at the disguise. "VYR_#*089, this isn't the disguise, _right?"_  Sanji asked, was this day going worse? 

Sanji didn't want to. Yet he had to do it. "Sorry. Sanji-sama, do you still want you to continue your mission? We could postpone the mission." VYR-san said through the phone, waiting for Sanji to answer. 

"Nah, no need...when is the mission, again?" 

"Your first mission is with Zoro, on Thursday,  7:00 pm to 12:50 pm. Next week. Tell Zoro to not be late."

And this was it, Sanji couldn't have accepted the mission yet he did. "Your second mission is in a casino, you'll have that suit to hide there, furthermore, it also includes Luffy, Zoro, Robin, Nami, Franky, Chopper, Ussop, Brook, and maybe even Jimbei; Tuesday: 8:00 pm," oh God, Zoro's going to be in the mission too? It feels so embarrassing. 'Probably he's going annoy me with this...' Sanji thought to himself, his face was turning was like fifty shade of red - he looked like a baby that has been just born - 'what would Zoro think?' Sanji's mind was pondering until... a certain slut came.

"Well...lookie here! Look what we have here!" Nami's nagging, banshee voice - not even sure to honestly tell if she ** _even_** has a fucking voice with all that nagging -  one more, one single last time, I swear to Kami-sama that I will burn you to hell - Sanji stopped dead in his tracks and full-forcibly flirts with Nami. "Nami-swan! I've  missed y-!" He was interrupted by a one-hard smack across to the head.

"You're such a disgusting creature in my sight! Move!" Nami pushes Sanji to the wall. Man how great is it to be pushed into the wall?

Amazing, right?

* * *

 

Sanji, the whole day was flat-out tiring, when Sanji went back to his home, he saw that his front door was open, as he went inside the house, the blond saw his old man - Zeff - with a paper? "What's in your hand, old geezer?" He did feel the room tense up, everything felt so cold...

Why?

What's with that letter? 

Why was it making him so scared?

"This was a letter from your mother, Sora." Zeff's tone of his voice was firm and rough. But everything seemed to stop... 'mom? Did she leave me and Reiju a letter?' The blond thought to himself, as he took the envelope, "hey old geezer... do I call Reiju for me to read with the others?" Sanji's question made the man froze, stop dead on his tracks, "yeah, you can call them." Zeff's words were surprising for him.

"Hey, Reiju, Ichiji, Niji, Yonji. I've got something to tell you... it's from mom." 

.

Right after that, all the Vismoke siblings gathered in Sanji's apartment. "So. What's this all about? What's this about mom?" Rarely would all the siblings meet, not one of them dared to question Sanji's past with their mom, the part... where they would see the last time of their mother. No, they had no grudge weld against him, furthermore. Why would blame him? For god's sakes don't blame a five-year!

"It's from the old geezer, he said I have to show this," Sanji looked at everyone who was in the living room, Reiju sat still, the other three was standing, staring, he gulped and opened the envelope; there he began to read the letter out loud:

_**"Dear, Reiju, Ichiji, Niji, Sanji, and as for most Yonji..."** _

Sanji felt hesitant to continue, he once more looked his siblings for some guidance on what to do next, he was a bit scared to continue... "carry on..." Reiju, the oldest of the sibling spoke before any of them could comment. He sighed and carried on:  

**_ "There are only a few days for me to say this... but. I love you all so much.  _ ** **_I'm sorry that I couldn't be with you as you all grow up..._ **

**_Reiju, sorry to give a lot of responsibility at such a young age, I feel so ashamed that you took the_ ** _**authority and raised your brothers, but at the same time... I feel so proud of my daughter.** _

         _ **You are loved more much then so much you will ever know.**_

_**I love you and all of your perfect and imperfect perfections.** _ _**I know that sadness and loneliness is bad, believe me, I understand... and I just wanted to say that I'm proud of you for lasting this long.** _ _**For fighting this long and you're still standing.** _

_**Ichiji, please be also strong, be responsible, be caring for you're sister and brothers, especially to Sanji. Don't treat him badly, same with all of you; Niji, I know that you're the youngest older brother in the family that's why I tell you to be like your sister and brother, who are older than you, respect them, please.** _

_**Sanji, Yonji...my sweet angels and both of my troublemakers, I will miss you, I am such an awful mother leaving you to get hurt, bullied - I'm sorry... I hope that you'll forgive for neglecting the things that I shouldn't have noticed.  Although... I hope you grow up to be smart, handsome, strong-willed people in life...** _

_**You are a strong and very important people even if you don't see it. Reiju, Ichiji, Niji, Sanji, Yonji. I know that the pain gets overbearing sometimes and it seems useless and maybe even hopeless.. but you can NOT give in. Your an angel... but we need you here on earth... please don't go home yet.. please stay strong and try to work things out... I know it's hard but you made it this far in your fight... you can't throw all of that away.** _

_**If you get sad or feel hopeless.** _ _**Remember** _ _**that I will always with be you and love you.** _

_**And I wish that I could have given you the letter myself.** _

_**Signing Off: Vinsmoke Sora."** _

When Sanji finished reading the letter, he felt droplets of tears one by one falling... when he realized that he was crying, he quickly wiped them off before anyone could notice, which no one did. 

No words were spoken after he read the letter, only awkward silence. Until the phone rang... Sanji answered it, "ah, yes," Sanji tried to sound like he was okay. After that call... everyone went again silent.

Sanji just slumped down to his bed and just slept.

Today was rough then he anticipated.

.

Sanji woke up, maybe feeling a little better than yesterday, he got a text from Zoro. It said, 'how was your day? Okay?' Aw, isn't that sweet? Sanji smiled and texted back, 'okay, what about you?' He got up, walked to the bathroom, the blond stripped off his clothes, and took a short bath, man did that feel good.

While walking to his work, Sanji met his sister, Reiju, 'rare to find her here in her work, but that's nice.' Sanji thought to himself. His sister hugged him, she smiled and signaled him to kiss her cheek, "really?" Sanji asked. His sister nodded. The blond did a quick kiss on her cheek. 

And oh dear did that anger a certain Marimo. 

.

Zoro walked into work when he saw Sanji kiss a random pink-haired on the cheek, anger grew in him and he rushed to Sanji, he kissed him like there was no tomorrow. 'Did that woman think that she could steal my boyfriend?' He thought to himself. Still kissing Sanji, as they finished, "what the heck, Zoro?" Sanji was shocked, who'd blame him though? 

"Zoro, this is my older sister, Reiju." Sanji introduced his sister, he did the same thing with Zoro, but Zoro hooked his arm to Sanji's waist, "this Marimo here is my BOYFRIEND, Zoro." Reiju chuckled, she extended her hand to shake with Zoro, "pleasure of meeting you, Zoro." Zoro shook her hand in return.

"Well, I only came here to see my little brother, I have for VYR-san assigned me to go." That shocked Sanji too, his sister was working as an assassin?! "Wait, you're working as an assassin?!" Reiju nodded and Sanji wanted to faint right there, right now. 

"Why didn't you tell me? When did you apply for the job?"

"Oh, that was a long time ago, before you were applied for the job."

"..." 

* * *

 

"Zoro," Sanji's voice was smooth, soft, and sweet. "What?" Zoro asked, the more he saw, the more he fell in love with him. "We have a mission together today..." Sanji's face turned bright red, he couldn't let Zoro see him in a maid disguise! But wait... it was on Thursday, right? "Where are we going?" He looked curious.

Everyone gathered. "Um... to the casino,  **Gild Tesoro** ; One of the richest and most ambitious men in the world. He's the target, he's most likely found at the main area, but we shouldn't let our guard down." The blond explained briefly the situation, this was harder, "most of the gates would be locked when we walk in so don't forget anything, also the place is huge - therefore,  **don't you dare get lost** ," Sanji warned him - also so for Luffy to not get lost -  if (they both) he were to be lost than the plan would be a mess. "VYR-san notified me the instructions and we're going on groups; Luffy with Nami, Zoro with  **Jimbei**  - this was in the instructed orders from VYR-san -, Robin with me, Ussop, Chopper, with Brook. Okay, everyone understood right? Here. You'll need these. "

(Only a true  **ONE PIECE**  Fan would know who they are. Tesoro & Jimbei.)

That was it, everyone went on their cars, I went to my motorcycle, Everyone went to the downside of Tokyo, "it's the most dangerous of Tokyo, everyone, so be careful." Nami warns them all. Yes, it's true, this is the darker side of Tokyo, a side of Tokyo that even the Japanese officers come here, even the government of Japan can't even ban themselves. 

It's called: 

**GOLD CITY.**

Yeah, the name might be simple, but don't underestimate how it looks, many of the billionaire(s), the millionaire(s), waste their money in gambling, drugs, sex and more to say the least. If you lose your money here than bad luck for you.

 **"Welcome to GOLD CITY! Where all your hopes and dreams can come true!"** We heard a male shout through the microphone. I took out my phone, I sighed and texted to VYR_#*089-san;

_'This is going to be a long mission. We'll come back after two days.'_

 


	12. [Chapter 9 - 0.1]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Characters from One Piece Film: Gold. -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I have come back with a chapter containing important information for my next chapter. Also, I will be posting three chapters in one day soon enough. Follow me on Instagram for more, please! I'll be sure enough to post more updates soon.
> 
> @vinsmoke_yoshiko_roronoa!

Chapter Nine 0.1: - Information, Pasts & Relationships.

* * *

 

Sanji walked through a hallway, he turned right, left, straight, then again right, to the left till he reached to an office, this office was  VYR's. 

"Oh, Sanji, you came at the right time." She spoke as she handed the several folders, the first one Sanji opened. 

"Is this the target?"

"Yes."

Gild Tesoro:

**Affiliations: Grand Tesoro.**

**Occupations:** **Proprietor (former)**

**Epithet: "Gold Emperor" (黄金帝** _**Ōgon Tei** _ **); "Monster of the New World" - (新世界の怪物:** _**Shin Sekai no Kaibutsu** _ **).**

**Age: 41.**

**Status: Alive, Wanted. Dangerous.**

**Relation(s): Stella (Dead), Carina, Baraccat, Tanaka Etc.**

**Description;**

**Tesoro is a very tall and muscular man with slicked-back green hair who wears a pink suit and pants. He has a very large star-shaped scar on his back, covering his Hoof of the Soaring Dragon slave mark. He is adorned with lots of jewelry, the most prominent being a clip-on chain with a star on the end of his right shoulder, as well as star-shaped earrings and a ring on every finger except his left ring finger. He wears a pair of sunglasses with wings by the lenses which he sometimes keeps on his head. He also sometimes wears a top hat.**

_As a child, Tesoro's hair was messy and not slicked back, and he wore a tattered shirt. When he was a young adult, his hair was slightly shorter and he wore a cerulean collared shirt._

_When he was a child, Tesoro loved to sing, and dreamed of being in the entertainment business. However, due to his poor childhood, he turned to a life of crime. He once changed his ways when he met a girl named. He fell in love with Stella and hoped to one day buy her freedom, but this dream was crushed after she was purchased by a World Noble. Due to harsh treatment, Stella died two years after being bought, causing Tesoro to snap and return to criminal activity after he escaped from slavery. Due to his conniving and criminal ways, he was able to establish the Gran Tesoro and achieve his dream, though his dark past caused it to become twisted and corrupt._

_After Stella's death and his own failure to buy her, Tesoro became obsessed with money and made it his dream to amass wealth so great that he could become the most powerful person in the world. His personal philosophy is that people can only succeed with money. His experiences have made him somewhat sadistic, as he takes joy in seeing people suffer. He uses his powers and authority to force people to help him gain wealth without care for the people themselves._

_Tesoro craves power and control, which he exercises on Gran Tesoro by showering people in gold dust when they enter, allowing him to encase them in gold whenever he wishes. He also keeps a tight eye on every event that occurs in Gran Tesoro. Due to his complete control over what happens in Grand Tesoro, Tesoro has developed a. He hates it when people laugh in front of him without his permission, going so far as to kill a said person in cold blood if they are caught doing so. Tesoro is fond of saying "I decide who laughs," something the World Noble who bought Stella once said to him. Tesoro's main objective in running Gran Tesoro is to drive visitors into severe debt and forcing them to work to pay it off, which is impossible to achieve._

_Due to once being a slave to the World Nobles, Tesoro hates wealthy people and aristocrats. Ironically and hypocritically, he is a wealthy person himself who reveals in his own status while looking down on the less fortunate._

_Tesoro craves power and control, which he exercises on Gran Tesoro by showering people in gold dust when they enter, allowing him to encase them in gold whenever he wishes. He also keeps a tight eye on every event that occurs in Gran Tesoro. Due to his complete control over what happens in Gran Tesoro, Tesoro has developed a_ _**god complex.** _

_He hates it when people laugh in front of him without his permission, going so far as to kill a person said in cold blood if they are caught doing so. Tesoro is fond of saying "I decide who laughs," something the World Noble who bought Stella once said to him. Tesoro's main objective in running Grand Tesoro is to drive visitors into severe debt and forcing them to work to pay it off, which is impossible to achieve._

_Due to once being a slave to the World Nobles, though Tesoro hates wealthy people and aristocrats. Ironically and hypocritically, he is a wealthy person himself who revels in his own status while looking down on the less fortunate._

**Parents:**

Tesoro had a terrible relationship with his parents. Born into a poor family, Tesoro's father squandered their money by gambling and later died due to being unable to afford surgery. His mother was never supportive of his dream of being a star and even drunkenly snarled at him to stop singing. Tesoro ultimately fled from home at age 12, abandoning his mother to pursue a life of crime.

**Stella:**

Stella was a slave and a love interest in Tesoro. Due to his love for her, he attempted to emancipate her. Because of her hate for crimes, Tesoro even changed his ways for her. When Stella was bought by a World Noble before Tesoro could afford her and later died, Tesoro became incredibly frustrated at his inability to save her and became obsessed with money. 

**Affiliates:**

Donquixote Group.

Tesoro first encountered them when the crew was auctioning off the. He used force to acquire the Devil Fruit, which the Donquixote Pirates did not intend to actually sell, creating an antagonistic relationship between them. The Donquixote Pirates attacked Tesoro's crew four years later but were unsuccessful in defeating them. Therefore, decided to use Tesoro as a business partner instead. Doflamingo gave Tesoro connections in the  **Government** , and the two worked with each other for eight years.

**Silver Group Alliance:**

Tesoro once worked with them, the alliance that was providing him with a large quantity of silver, as well as delivering wanted pirates to him. These trades seemed to go through his subordinate, The leader of the alliance, was particularly fearful of Tesoro's powerful wealth, as Tesoro easily defeated him and his crew in the past, and was the reason he came to work for the Golden Emperor, becoming frantic at the thought of losing Tesoro's favor. Upon hearing of Bill's demise, Tesoro paid it no regard, considering that the alliance's work was nothing more than entertainment for him.

**Mad Treasure:**

Tesoro recognizes Mad Treasure's abilities and trusted him to find the Pure Gold. However, when Treasure failed to find the Pure Gold and was lost in the process, Tesoro showed no regard for him.

**World Nobles:**

Due to the fact that a World Noble purchased Stella and abused her, leading to her death, Tesoro came to detest them. Their overwhelming wealth defeated his legitimate attempts to earn money to rescue Stella, and they took him into slavery as well after his failed attempt to attack them. During his time as their slave, the master of Tesoro heavily mocked and abused him, and even forbade him from smiling. This impacted his personality, causing him to threaten to kill anyone who laughs in front of him. Despite this, he is content with paying the Celestial Dragons a Heavenly Tribute, likely due to the power and authority they wield, something Tesoro recognizes as valuable to his ambitions.

**Abilities and Powers:**

Tesoro was formerly the proprietor of the Grand Tesoro, which is the largest entertainment city-ship in the world, giving him authority over everyone on it. His wealth accounted for ~20% of all the money circulated in the world and made him a very influential person. His "Tesoro Money" was as high a fortune as  **¥500,000,000,000** , enough money to buy a small country. He was not restricted by the, who recognized his city-ship as neutral territory and an entirely independent nation and even submitted to his requests sometimes due to his vast wealth and influence. His influence also extended to them. Tesoro's influence has given him the title "Monster of the New World", and stated that his power is equal to that of the World Nobles. 

Tesoro was able to defeat and his crew and was capable of striking fear into Bill after the fact. Tanaka stated that Tesoro would easily dispose of Bill should the latter disappoint him. His crew fought evenly against the, a very famous and powerful pirate crew led by a former.

He is also a very skilled performer, regularly singing and dancing in concerts for the residents of Gran Tesoro.

**Skills:**

Devil Fruit - Goru Goru no Mi

Tesoro manipulating gold.

Tesoro ate the Goru Goru no Mi, which allows him to manipulate gold he has touched at will. He can use this power to create huge fountains of liquid gold, trap his enemies, and infuse gold dust and flakes into other people's bodies so that he can then slowly transform their skin into gold. He is also able to create gold armor that grants increased power and defense, as shown when he equips his high-ranking executives with it during the final battle with the Straw Hats. He can manipulate it to the extent that he can create and pilot a massive golden golem, the size of a skyscraper. His gold is strong enough to withstand a slash from swords. By showering his guests with gold dust when they enter his ship he is able to control the movements of everyone on-board and should he will it, use the gold their bodies have absorbed to turn them into gold statues, cementing his authority in the city.

Since consuming his Devil Fruit he has been able to awaken its powers, furthering the range of his influence over gold and enabling him to use all of the gold in Gran Tesoro that he has touched as a complex sensory network. Through this, he is able to detect attempted break-ins or attacks on the city. When utilizing large gold constructs he is also capable of unleashing focused light beams or explosive force through unknown means that have the power to destroy a warship or critically injure an opponent with a single blow.

Baraccat:

**Affiliations:**   **Grand Tesoro.**

**Occupations: Concierge.**

**Status:**   **Alive.**

**Age: Unknown.**

**Relation(s):** **Carina, Dice, Tanaka Etc.**

**Description;**

_Baccarat is a tall and slim woman with light brown skin, long red hair, dark green eyes, a nose similar to Robin's, and large earrings. She wears a black dress with a white stripe on the left and wears a belt with a star-shaped buckle._

**Personality:**

Baccarat acts friendly and composed of visitors to Gran Tesoro, guiding them through the city and encouraging them to make more money and live in luxury. However, she does this in order to get them to lose everything and be forced to work to repay their debt. Should the visitors continue getting lucky, Baccarat will not hesitate to use her abilities to take away their luck. She is also very manipulative, so be cautious about letting her touch you.

**Abilities and Powers:**

As a concierge, Baccarat possesses a large amount of knowledge about Gran Tesoro and its locations.

**Devil Fruit: Skills.**

Baccarat ate the Raki Raki no Mi, giving her the ability to add to or take away the luck of anyone she touches. Anyone who has their luck taken away will often be met with a rapid series of unfortunate events that will physically harm them. She often uses this ability in order to make guests lose casino games, putting them in debt and forcing them to work for Gran Tesoro.

Dice:

**Affiliations: Grand Tesoro.** **Occupations:** **Dealer.** **Status:** **Alive.**

**Age: Unknown.**

**Relation(s): Gild Tesoro,** **Carina, Tanaka Etc.**

**Description;**

**(Dice**  is an underground champion in death matches who is an executive member of 's crew and works on as the dealer. **)**

_Dice is a thickset man with an enormous torso and arms but disproportionately smaller legs. He wears an open black coat lined in fur which has a white stripe on the left side, black pants, and a belt which has a very large star emblem in the center. There are four gray stars on his left sleeve and six on the back of his jacket. He wears a large pearl necklace and a cap on his head and has a tattoo of a purple star on his shoulder. He also has a blond mustache and beard._

**Abilities and Powers:** **Physical Abilities**

Dice has immense strength, being capable of picking up a giant metal container containing extremely heavy dice and flipping it around. He is strong enough to break open said metal container with only a headbutt and is also able to pick up and swing around a massive battle axe. His endurance is also tremendous, as he is able to facilitate the giant dice game repeatedly over a short period of time, and even break two consecutive containers with headbutts. His masochistic personality makes him very tolerant to physical pain.

**Weapons:**

Dice wields a battle axe, which he can swing with enough power to shatter a giant metal container. In the final battle, he was equipped with a giant golden axe, which significantly increased his attack power. He briefly wielded two of 's swords, though had no true skill in using them. He wears black and purple brass knuckles on his hands which resemble dice, with one having three circles and the other having five, though has never used them in combat.

**Haki:**

Dice has the ability to use Bososhoku haki. 

Tanaka:

**Affiliations: Grand Tesoro** **Occupations:** **Security Guard** **Status:** **Alive**

**Relation(s): Gild Tesoro,** Carina, Dice, Baraccat. Etc.

**Description;**

**(Tanaka**  is the security guard of Gild Tesoro's Crew and an executive member of 's crew.)

_Tanaka is a very large man with a thick build, and his head is bigger than the rest of his body. He wears a black suit with a green bow tie as well as a white stripe on the left side. A black and white hood covers two horn-shaped appendages on his head, and there is a green star on the hood._

**Personality:**

Tanaka takes his security guard duties very seriously and will immediately report to the site of a disturbance as well as report anything important that happens to Gild Tesoro. However, he often takes pleasure in attacking criminals, laughing while using his Devil Fruit to disorient them.

Tanaka is polite and appreciative when making transactions with others. He does not seem to like disturbances around him. He also demonstrates rather crude and childish behaviors, such as picking his nose in public. He takes Tesoro's business engagements very seriously and will not hesitate to report someone who has failed Tesoro, which will result in their death.

Like many people, he has a unique laugh: "Surururu".

**Devil Fruit:**

Tanaka phases through the floor.

Tanaka ate the Nuke Nuke no Mi, a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit which allows him to phase through solid objects, including walls and floors. He uses this fruit constantly in order to travel quickly through Gran Tesoro and to other islands, which aids him greatly in his security guard work. 

**Weapons:**

Tanaka wields a pistol. He often uses it along with his Devil Fruit powers to unleash hit and run attacks by leaping in and out of the ground. However, he is not very good at aiming.  **(A fucking idiot, at shooting.)**

Carina:

**Affiliations: Grand Tesoro.**

**Occupations:** **Thief, Songstress.**

**Epithet:** **Phantom Thief (怪盗** _**Kaitō** _ **)** **Thief-Girl.**

_Carina is a slim woman with long light purple hair, tied in a chignon, and blue eyes. During the concert, Carina wears a one-strapped black and yellow dress with a blue feathery arm wear on her right forearm. She also wears a pearl necklace and earrings. She wears a backless black dress with a large slit in the middle, a red feather cloak, and a flower in her hair._

_When she was a teenager, Carina had shorter hair, wore a white long-sleeved shirt, black pants, and brown shoes._

Carina is a devious thief, doing whatever it takes to access and steal a treasure. She even organized a large coup in order to steal a ship. She appears to often be very selfish and deceitful, as she was willing to put Nami in harm's way in order to escape from Mad Treasure's Crew. However, she is not heartless.

She sometimes uses her body's appeal to gain what she needed by distracting guards.

Sanji looked at every file, "their files," he muttered. 

"It seems someone from us is traitor. I want Nami to get out this -  out of this group, she'll be a pain in the ass if I don't kick her out, for all I know she might be working for them!" VYR-san explained, "I, how do we now if she is one of them? Yes, sure. She might be in of the target's information, but that doesn't count;  **VYR. Let me observe her and if she is a threat or a traitor: I. Myself. Will find her and assassinate her."** Sanji spoke in a treacherous-dark diming voice. 

 **"Fine. You have my word for that whore."**  VYR said in a menacing tone. 

 He left the office. Including with the files.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Something tells that you're going to lie to me,  **Sanji.** "

 

 

 

 

A stupid to ask, what happened if Zoro wasn't the one who got captured in Tesoro's gold?    
  
  
  



	13. S-Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone I have an announcement I will publish a new story! These are the titles and descriptions. Choose a story please by voting or commenting on it.

**Blood Forest**  

Genre: Horror/Mature

Description:  _Every night in Japan. Men and women who venture into the forest are never found._

_Mashiro Koiichi is a journalist, he hopes to unravel what hides behind the forest. As he uncovers the secrets of the forest, supernatural spirits rise from the grave and begin to hunt down Mashiro._

_How will Mashiro uncover the secrets now?_

**Sometimes... Even The Past Makes Us Stronger**

Genre: Romance/Mature/ GXG (Girl x Girl)

Description:  _Jane Valerie Valentino, at a young age she wanted to get out of the hell hole. And finally, she did. She tries to live a normal life in France, with her baby brother, of course!_

**「ゲーマ66の王子様: Il Veut Le Récupérer.」**

Genre: Stockholm Syndrome/ Romance/ Mature/ Rape/ Omegaverse.

Description: _A kingdom called: Germa 66 is on the far east of north on the sea._

_Sanji kept himself away from his family. But, sadly he is forced to return to face his family, and all the nightmares he's faced in his past - Thirteen-years ago - Although, along the way, someone wants him back. But how? Will Sanji escape his family with the help of Reiju? Will he be forced to go with the stranger?_   
  
  
  
  


By the way, this story P.I.U is Omegaverse.  
  
  
  
  
  



	14. [Chapter 9 - 0.2]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed something things while I was writing this chapter, spoilers of the movie One Piece Film Gold; please don't read this if haven't you the movie!
> 
> I separated this stupid chapter into two, I have my reasons, but I will not give details why.

Chapter Nine:- Let The Games Begin!

* * *

 

 

Luffy grinned, "I'm gonna this enjoy!" He wore a cheeky smile, "Luffy, don't do anything stupid." Sanji warned, he didn't want the plan to be messed up, the plan was to get the target: Tesoro, kill him, once that was done, they all would get the money.  _And something too._

As the gates opened, they were prepared or as they thought; Gild Tesoro walked up to the top of a pillar and begins a spectacle, creating a spear out of his gold microphone and driving it into a hole, which causes the gold around him to liquefy and move around. He and then sing for a jubilant crowd in a concert. Meanwhile, the straw hats have reached the Grand Tesoro and drove into it, wherein they are showered by gold dust. They are excited to be in the midst of this, with wanting to collect all the gold dust that comes to them. They were almost going bust into right into Tesoro's concert venue.

Furthermore, they are immediately approached by a very long limousine driven by the Long Long Crew. Wanting the Straw Hats' money, the Long Long Crew board the on a very long cannon and attack. However, the Straw Hats easily defeat them, with, and taking down, and admiration while the others took care of the remaining crew members. Luffy confronts the captain, as he grabs onto the mast and spins around it. "Hehe, Tesoro said that if we, the Long Long Crew, defeated you all losers, we'd get money!" The captain of the Long Long crew says with a grin.

The captain brings out a machine gun hidden in his hair, but Luffy reflects the bullets back toward him as he spins toward the captain, taking him out with Gomu Gomu no Jet Pistol. "Sorry. But I don't like you."Luffy grinned once more. With their captain defeated, the remaining Long Long Pirates try escaping back on their ship, but Tesoro surrounds the ship and grabs them with tendrils of gold, dragging them high up into the air. The Long Long Pirates are then encased in gold, and as fountains of gold burst all around, Tesoro welcomes everyone to Grand Tesoro.

The Straw Hats dock, and gaze at Gran Tesoro in awe. They are then approached by, who reveals that they are VIP guests due to their fame as pirates. "Welcome, VIP guests," a woman with dark pink long-wavy hair said, "I'm Baccarat." Baccarat is a tall and slim woman with light brown skin, long red hair, dark green eyes, a nose similar to Robin's, and large earrings. She wears a black dress with a white stripe on the left and wears a belt with a star-shaped buckle.

Baccarat gives them a ride in a long limousine, driving them to the city. They drive pass through the downtown area, which contains resorts and all sorts of vacation facilities and destinations, before passing into the first class city where all buildings are made of gold. The Straw Hats become more and more awestruck at the beautiful ship, "what's that? Can I touch it?" Luffy, in awestruck, decides to almost touch it, but Baccarat stops him, "sorry. No can do. It's prohibited to touch it." She said as she reveals that there are cameras everywhere, "anyone caught cheating, touching something that they shouldn't or stealing will be sent to an underground prison."

Luffy stops, he begins to whine, "Luffy, shut up, your voice is annoying," Nami was annoyed by this, she crosses her arms, just sighing. "So, where do we get to rest when we're done playing?" Sanji asks, his cigarette was almost finishing, shit. Baccarat chuckles and escorts them to the hotel - where they'll  _be there for a while._

_._

Inside a security room, and his assistants oversee dozens of camera monitors.

"Hehe, they fell into my trap." Tesoro grin widens.

They then reach a tall, golden hotel, where the Straw Hats change into fancy white outfits. Baccarat says that they can continue their VIP experience as long as they win more money, and Ussop despite being cautious about losing money by gambling, Luffy decides to continue on their unexpected vacation. They are suddenly approached by a group of small children, who are selling flowers for ¥ **5000**  each.

The Straw Hats are shocked by the high price, "Woah! Isn't that a lot?" Ussop asks as he crouches down, "why is it that much, kid?" The kid only shoves near the flowers while corresponding, "it's to pay my freedom!" The other children too say that they need to sell these flowers to purchase their freedom.

However, Baccarat steps in and chases the children away from the VIP guests, and she resumes touring them around.

Meanwhile, Tesoro and Carina oversee a party of the Gran Tesoro's staff, and Tanaka emerges from the floor to report to Tesoro about the Straw Hats within the city. A drunk employee, who knew Luffy's reputation and hubris, laughs wildly at Luffy's ambitions. However, Tesoro confronts him for laughing and flicks one of his rings at the man, allowing him to change its shape and wrap the man in gold. As the man apologizes in great fear, Tesoro liquefies the chandelier above him, sending it crashing down. He hardens it as it lands, causing the man's head to be trapped under a mass of gold. Tesoro then laughs profusely, and Tanaka asks what to do with the Straw Hats. Tesoro says to let them continue playing until they lose, and Tanaka jumps back into the floor.

Baccarat takes the Straw Hats to a giant casino and loans them a box of chips that are worth 20 million in total.

Luffy, Usopp, and then run off into a contest where the price of admission is One million, shocking Nami. Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper participate in a, and as the race begins, initially leaps out to a large lead. However, shoots and destroys his car, taking the lead, but due to his refusal to turn the car, he and his driver drive off the track.

"Oh great, Luffy!"

Luffy's car passes several other competitors, but the driver in front has sprayed a liquid onto the track, which causes Luffy's car to skid and stops. As the Straw Hat trio recovers and resume driving, Whitejack's car is forced off the track by but manages to maneuver in front of Beef. The Straw Hats then draw closer to Beef's car, and throws a bale of hay at them, blocking their vision. The cars approach an extremely tight curve, and due to the Straw Hats' struggle to see through the hay, they careen off a cliff onto a golf course. However, as they skid around, Luffy pulls them back toward the track with Gomu Gomu no Rocket, and they fly through a Gran Tesoro logo. They then land right next to Beef and Times Count, and the three enter the home stretch neck and neck with each other. The Straw Hats manage to beat Beef and Times Count to the finish line by mere centimeters, and Nami rejoices at the profit they have made.

The Straw Hats continue winning casino games, making a profit of 30 million. Baccarat then offers to take them to the VIP lounge, where they have the chance to become millionaires. As the elevator approaches the lounge, Tanaka leaps through the wall, shocking the Straw Hats. Baccarat reveals that Tanaka oversees the lounge and can phase through objects with them. The Straw Hats grab hold of Tanaka, and he takes them through the wall and into the lounge. The Straw Hats are appalled to see in the lounge, but Baccarat reveals that Gran Tesoro is an independent country that welcomes everyone and is free of Marine jurisdiction. Two large men then place large dice down, and between those dice is, a fearsome warrior who now works here as a dealer. Dice then toss the giant dice into the air and grabs hold of a giant metal container, flipping it upside down and allowing the dice to fall into it. He then flips the container back upside down, and the Straw Hats are awed by Dice's immense strength. Dice then destroys the container with his forehead while holding an axe for no reason, taking pleasure at the pain of impact, and the dice values are revealed. The Straw Hats agree to take the chance and become millionaires, with Luffy betting everything, and the first roll is successful.

Tesoro and Carina then enter the room and greet the Straw Hats. Tesoro offers to challenge Luffy, saying that if Luffy wins, his profit will increase by ten times. Luffy agrees to the challenge and bets all his tokens; Baccarat then removes her gloves and touches him on the shoulder. The dice are then rolled again, and come up as a two and a six. With Luffy having lost, Tesoro commends Baccarat on her ability.

Baccarat reveals to the Straw Hats that she changed Luffy's luck with them, and Luffy suddenly gets a stomachache before slipping on a banana peel. Tesoro tells Luffy to hand over his chips, and the Straw Hats argue that they were cheated against, but Tesoro says the Straw Hats will have to work to repay their debt, as that is how Gran Tesoro operates. The Straw Hats realize they were tricked and prepare to fight, but Baccarat lures Sanji toward her and gives him bad luck as well, and Tanaka throws the Straw Hats into chaos by jumping in and out of the floor and shooting at them.

'Shit. This isn't the plan!'

Zoro then challenges Tesoro and rushes at him, but Sanji pushes him to move someplace and this makes Tesoro encases he's legs in gold and manipulates a golden dragon statue to counter his legs from making him fight.

'Damnit!'

As gold covers Sanji's abdomen and torso, Tesoro reveals that he has the power of the Goru Goru no mi, giving him control over gold. When everyone enters Gran Tesoro, their bodies receive showers of gold, which he can use to control them. Tesoro tells the Straw Hats to repay the money they borrowed, and Nami attempts to intervene, but Carina holds a knife to her throat, "don't make this harder for me,  _Nami,_ " and she recognizes Carina. Nami promises to repay the money, and Tesoro gives them until 12:00 tomorrow night to do it, or else he would kill Sanji in front of them.  
  
  
  
  


 


	15. [Chapter 9 - 0.3]

Sanji's eyes slowly opened to see himself stuck on gold, "already awake? Good." Tesoro's happy tone was making him uneasy. "Where are the others?" He spoke bluntly, today; he's going nice.

"Wo ist deine Mutter, Vinsmoke Sora? Oder bist du sie?" 

Sanji's eyes widen.

**_"Warum weißt du von meiner Mutter, du Arschloch?"_ **

* * *

 

Meanwhile, the Straw Hats go outside and are determined to free Sanji, but decide to eat and quell their hunger first. Suddenly, Carina runs by Nami, and she manages to grab her. The two greet each other, "you're not bad, Cat Burglar: Nami." She says with a sly smile. "Same with you, Hell Cat," Nami said while smiling "innocently",  with her revealing that she stole a small box from Carina while she was running. Nami reveals to her crewmates that she knew Carina, as when she was an active thief Carina sometimes managed to steal the treasure first. 

The group goes to a diner to eat, and Carina reveals that even though she is working for Tesoro, she is really going after his treasury, which contains 20% of the world's active currency.

'Fucking piece of shit,' she was heavily stressed, Nami was scared that **IF** VYR_#*089 found out that her private secretary was being held hostage by Tesoro - not to mention also him being executed, surely she would send other assassins to complete the jobs, thus; that would also have their salary reduce, with ranks too. Wouldn't want that to happen huh?

In Gran Tesoro, Zoro reads a poster advertising Sanji's upcoming execution, 'fuck, I never should've done that, I'll surely be dead by BOSS,' and his and he tells Luffy to go to sleep so they can begin their mission the next day. The next morning, the Straw Hats wake up and try on disguises, and Nami berates Luffy, Chopper, and Brook for trying on ridiculous disguises.

As night falls, the Straw Hats stand alongside Carina in their disguises. Carina goes over the plan to the forgetful Luffy, revealing that in the Hyper Suite Room at the top of the hotel, there is 500 million stored, set aside as Heavenly Tribute to maintain the favor of the World Nobles. However, the room is encased in gold, giving Tesoro control over it, and the only stairs there are heavily monitored by Eizo CCTVs. 

So Team A, Luffy, and Franky will climb up the outside of the hotel, sneak into the giant clock, and go into the control room. There, they will disconnect the Host Den Den Mushi from the Eizo CCTVs. Team B, Robin, Zoro, Usopp, Brook, Nami, Chopper, and herself, will enter through the VIP lounge. They should be able to escape the inspection and will enter another door inside the room. If they pass the security to that door, they will head toward a large corridor that leads to the stairs to the Hyper Suite Room. Once the Eizo CCTVs are shut down, they can access the Hyper Suite Room with a giant golden key and the mission will be complete.

Luffy and Franky climb up part of the hotel, but the remainder of the tower does not have handholds. However, Franky shoots out plungers from his shoulders that attach to the wall, giving him and Luffy something to hold on to. Meanwhile, while the Straw Hats in Team B hide behind a pillar, Carina distracts some workers who are delivering a metal dice container to the VIP points room. While she distracts them, the Straw Hats leap into the container. Tanaka oversees the container being transported, and he allows Carina to follow after it, allowing her to rendezvous with the Straw Hats when the container is stored away. 

Meanwhile, Luffy and Franky rappel from plunger to plunger, trying to avoid detection inside and outside the hotel. However, as they draw closer to the clock, the plunger Luffy is holding onto slips off, causing him to fall and forcing Franky to catch him. This causes Franky's plunger to slip off as well, though as they fall, Franky uses Coup de Boo to propel both of them back up. Both of these actions cause some people in a dining room to notice them, and Franky and Luffy reach the clock, but start falling again. However, Luffy manages to grab hold of the clock's minute hand and pull him and Franky all the way up to it; they then enter the giant clock through the glass, which Gild Tesoro cannot feel.

Team B tries to avoid security beams.

Meanwhile, Team B runs through the hotel and approaches the door guarded by security. Robin uses her D.U powers to take out the guards, and the team enters a large hallway. The hall is being guarded by (weirdly enough) red-eyed owls which shoot red beams out of their eyes; anything living that contacts with these beams will cause the owls to screech loudly. Being able to understand the owls, Chopper can listen to their observation patterns and helps his teammates avoid the beams. The team reaches the end of the hall right as the owls all start looking towards them, and Brook is caught in the beams. However, due to his skeletal-body disguise, the owls do not register him as alive, and the team moves on.

Luffy is caught by security. Great.

Carina contacts Luffy and Franky, who both are in the air vent directly above the Host Den Den Mushi. She tells them what pipeline to attach the silver Den Den Mushi to in order to shut off the connection to the main stairway, and Luffy rappels down to it. However, he fails to stretch far enough and is sent flying back to the vent opening. The security guard looks around to find the source of the noise but doesn't see him.

Luffy then rappels down again and successfully attaches himself to the pipe, allowing him to put the silver Den Den Mushi on it. However, he loses his connection to the air vent and is discovered by the security guard, who raises the alarm, which Team B hears. Tanaka sees the disturbance from the control room, and footage of Luffy is broadcast throughout Gran Tesoro, which Rikka and Tempo see. Franky protects Luffy from the security guards' gunshots and fills the room with smoke, allowing them to retreat.

However, Franky is suddenly stabbed through the back by a tendril of gold, and Tesoro and Tanaka enter the room through the floor.

Tesoro says that Luffy's intrusion is not unexpected, but he is surprised by Luffy's willingness to put the blond's life more in danger, as he displays a monitor showing Sanji is almost completely encased in gold. Luffy attacks Tesoro, but Tesoro hides behind a wall of gold before punching Luffy with a gold-encased fist. Luffy attacks again, but Tesoro performs Gon Bomba to him. Tesoro states that he is invincible here and tells Luffy that no one can succeed without money. However, Luffy tells Tesoro that he will not let him control him, which angers Tesoro as he briefly remembers parts of his  _past._

He gives Luffy the chance to try defying him as he throws Luffy to the ground before walking away. Tanaka then drops down from the ceiling, creating a giant hole, known as Bottomless Hell, that Luffy and Franky fall into. Tesoro then ends the broadcast, referring to it as an entertainment spectacle and telling his viewers to watch for the next one. After viewing the broadcast, an emotional Rikka gives up completely on fighting Tesoro's regime and runs away along with Tempo. Tesoro removes the silver Den Den Mushi from the pipeline and tells Tanaka to keep an eye on various places in the hotel.

Meanwhile, Team B is disconnected from Luffy and Franky and is forced back through the hall by security. While escaping from security, they enter another secret hall. Inside the hall, they are suddenly approached by the World Noble Saint Camael and his entourage, and they are forced to hide behind a pillar.

"What are we gonna do now?"

Nami looked at the World Noble Saint Camael and his entourages than looked at team A.

"We have no choice but to do it."

* * *

 

Luffy and Franky fall down to a massive room composed entirely of gold and containing many gold structures. They see skulls as well as emaciated people in this room, and the people offer as much gold in return for any food or water Luffy and Franky may have. However, the two of them have neither, and a small man sitting in the shadow of a structure reveals that much of Tesoro's gold supply comes from here, and he imprisons people with nothing except gold in order to torture them. Franky then recognizes the man as a famous hero named Raise Max, but the man states that he abandoned the name after suffering defeat here in Gran Tesoro. Luffy attempts to find an escape from the room and tries to free his arms from being encased in gold, but Max says that it is useless. There is only one way to free oneself of the gold sprayed onto them that allows Tesoro to control them, and that is to travel down a large pipe all the way to a tank filled with seawater. The chances of success are extremely small, but he decides to take the risk and manages to jump in the pipe and land safely. Franky tells Max that nothing is impossible and all risks are worth taking in order to defeat Tesoro as he jumps in the pipe as well.

"The plan is going well as I planned — any last words, Blackleg Sanji?" A smirk curved on the blonde's face, "yeah, I hope you find Stella's body rotten." Tesoro's face changes into anger, now mind you, Sanji doesn't usually use a deceased person but, oh dear, what Tesoro said to him made Sanji snap and say those words. "How do you know her?!" He spat with vemon. 

"Don't get too cocky, Blackleg." The green-haired man said as he punched hard on Sanji's face, he kept on punching the blond's till he was bleeding. "Ha! You hit so weak! No wonder why Stella died! Because you couldn't save her!" Sanji's provoking words made him more furious.

As Tesoro tries to punch to Sanji, the walls burst to reveal team A and team B, he's eyes widen as a fist launches onto his face, hard, so hard that it made him crash to the wall, "haha, you guys are funny," Tesoro's says as he wipes off his blood. "Give me back my cook!" Luffy screams as he again tries to launch an attack, "Luffy," Sanji says in mid-sentence, "keep him alive." As he says in a dead-serious voice while panting. "Fine," Luffy mumbles in anger, as he fights off Tesoro, Zoro and the other try to free the blond, as the crew tries to free Sanji, Tesoro's suburodinates come, "help Tesoro-sama! Go!" Tanaka orders the men to protect but they fail because they are being empowered by Zoro, 'I swear, I'll get you out of this, Cook!' The Mosshead thinks to himself. Slash! Then comes another, then another one, then more, "where the hell are they coming from?" Zoro asks as makes he slash to knock the enemy, "Franky! Did you do it?" Carina looks over to Franky, and Franky is out of nowhere. Wow, of all times.

"Where's Franky?! Wasn't he suppose to be here!?" As Carina asks, the doors bursts open to Vismoke Reiju, Ichiji, Niji, Yonji and... The BOSS; VYR_*#089, they were all dressed in their uniforms. "What's going on here?" VYR_*#089 asks as she looks over the commotion and... once she, and the Vinsmoke siblings looked over at Sanji encased in gold — being held hostage, Luffy fighting Tesoro, that green-haired of a mosshead fighting off the other enemies, oh dear... BOSS and the Vinsmoke siblings were now enrage. "Luffy! Zoro! All assassins of Cataclysm! Get out of this building! Now!" Reiju shouts to the assassins, "what? Why?" Luffy asks, he stops fighting Tesoro.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: the original chapter contains some more information, in wattpad.


	16. [Chapter 10]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Rankings of the BOSS & Vinsmoke family classification names, descriptions and others will be soon. Also information on haki. (If you know what haki is, you may continue reading the others, while...) its in the notes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haki: Haki is a mysterious power that is found in every living being in the world. ... In simple terms, Haki is an ability to sense spiritual energy (Kenbunshoku), use life force (Busoshoku) and overpower enemies (Haoshoku). 
> 
> Now as there are three types of haki, Kenbunshoku in English is Armament haki which makes any part of your body covered with the black mass of steel, this black mass can make anyone powerful simple; anyone can have this, but some cannot. Busoshoku or known as Observation haki, now this haki is a little hard as this is hard for the user obtain, observation haki lets the user sense presences of people, even if they are concealed from view or too far to see normally. 
> 
> On to the last one; Haoshoku haki also known as conqueror's haki, now this haki is really hard to master as only one in a million can master this, this type of Haki allows the user to exert their willpower over others. Or in short, they can knock-out a person without so much of an effort.
> 
> The BOSS:- known as VYR_*#089 | ranking:- Outragouesly dangerous & Intensely violent (highest rank)
> 
> Vinsmoke family:
> 
> Vinmsoke Judge: has no rank whatsoever, strictly prohibited to write any details about him. Will be soon.
> 
> RedLeg Zeff: rank - O.D, will be soon written.
> 
> Vinsmoke Sora: O.D
> 
> Vinsmoke Reiju: O.D
> 
> Vinsmoke Ichiji: O.D
> 
> Vinsmoke Niji: O.D
> 
> Vinsmoke Sanji: O.D
> 
> Vinsmoke Yonji: I.V (not Intravenous therapy) - intensely violent -

Chapter Ten:- Two Days to Recover & Nightmares. 

* * *

 

fter all the mess of the situation, no one knew what happened after, plus; the BOSS and the Vinsmoke siblings - today was the first time that BOSS and the Vinsmoke siblings came to a mission as they were never paired to do ANY missions with anyone or rescue them, and this was the first time that the BOSS ever shows her FACE to anyone, well, just her physical features, but everyone was shocked. They were shocked since they've never seen, heard, or even seen the BOSS rank: they never even saw how the BOSS would fight! They only knew that the BOSS had the highest rank in Cataclysm, they, believe it or not; wondered if the BOSS was really powerful or even real. But one thing for sure was pondering in their minds: "what happened to Tesoro, why did they need him alive," since BOSS or Vinsmoke siblings wouldn't spare anyone of their clients nor they're targets, so why? 

 **"Notwithstanding after you failed to do a simple mission I asked you, not only that; you almost got one of your companions nearly killed, in the spat the fact you nearly got yourselves killed, I will make your punishments be minimum, anyways, everyone who failed the mission go back to Cataclysm or you will be dead in a few minutes, Sanji will stay with me as he is injured but he will be back in two days to recover. Oh! And, Mr. Bushido, please do come by my office by later, I will speak some matters with you, DO. NOT. BE. LATE."** The BOSS spoke through the computer, the atmosphere aura surrounding them was menacing, anger, and yet the BOSS's voice was so calming and soft, but for everyone, they hurried to get off the building, because when BOSS threats, it's not all talk, it's fucking real, there was assassin that didn't follow BOSS orders and that resulted in... well... the assassin killed in three seconds, though it was pathetic.

Anyhow, as the strawhats hurried going to Cataclysm, Zoro goes off to Sanji's sister: Reiju, "even though I'm angry at you, BOSS has sent me to pick you up so you don't get lost over you're pathetic sense of direction," Reiju spat with venom, her eyes were filled with anger as she glared at her brother's  **"** boyfriend **"**  got on the car, the other Vinsmoke siblings, Ichiji, Niji, Yonji, were behind to finish some work that BOSS left them to do; get the targets body in the trunk - just don't kill the target -, get whatever you want, jewellery, money, gold, anything, free the visitors and the prisoners, also the prostitutes. Once you've done the job, get back to Cataclysm,  oh! In addition; get Sanji to BOSS's house. After they get the job done, Ichiji goes to BOSS's house to let his brother rest. He was still angry at the fact that Sanji almost got himself killed, because of  **"** boyfriend **"** but he sighed, he understood the blonds actions, _ **'Love can make you do the craziest things that you thought you wouldn't do.'**_ That's what he thought. 

* * *

 

At the same time; meanwhile. Zoro was still in the car with Reiju, who was driving a sedan Volvo s60 cross country, and... Zoro had to admit, Sanji's sister had good taste in cars for some reason. "We're here," right when he heard that, he got out of the car and Reiju had to keep an eye on him, because if he went the other direction, then he easily could get lost 'cause of his sense of direction. As they walked further, Reiju was reminded of the first time joining Cataclysm, she was still eleven; at that time she didn't know what was happening when her little brother was being hunted down but she knew that her little-precious brother was being abused by this pathetic man right beside her, "where are we going, papa?" She asked her father, the little pink-haired child was a bit naive too. "We need you to train like your other brothers, because one of them is a failure," Reiju knew that father  **hated** _Sanji,_ she didn't why; why father hated Sanji, why he give Sanji maltreatment, why he made Sanji starved for days, why he, himself  **TRIED** _ **to kill own son. Was it because he was a failure? Well, he could've made him a better person, or was it because HE saw himself in Sanji that's why did it. We'll never know.**_

Anyways, as they walked through the hallway to BOSS, he knocked on the door and as Judge opened the door, a sharp dart was flown near to his eye, "why are you here?" A soft but a deadly, menacing voice spoke, Judge removes the dart that supposes to him but was shot at the wall instead. "This is poison," he said, for some reason, Reiju felt scared, she didn't know why but she was scared and afraid. She tugs father's shirt and his attention was diverted to her, "I said,  **What do you want?** " The woman spoke like a raging demon, her eye glaring at Judge and as her eye caught the little girl in fear, her voice changed. "Why did you bring here a child?" She asked in a nonchalant voice, "she's my daughter, I want you to train her." He sounded demanding. "Take your daughter out first." She said simply, Judge did as he was told and told Reiju to wait by the bench. As soon as Judge closed the door, a katana filled with the black mass of haki was flown near to face. 

 **"What did you just say to me?"** BOSS deepened her voice, "I said, train my daughter." Judge demanded. She took her katana and her hands were filled with haki, at that moment, Judge felt vulnerable, weak, he fell down to his knees, BOSS threw her katana to the door but the katana sliced through the door,  _ **"oh, look my shusui is lusting for blood, what can I do~?"**_  BOSS smiled,  **"but alas, your death will be by someone else anyways."** BOSS eyes glanced at the man that known for his assassins or haha... that pathetic name; God of assassins. "Your pathetic name will be soon forgotten anyway, so why not train your daughter, she looks more compatible than you I bet!" She laughed hysterically, "I will train your daughter on one condition..." BOSS says, her mask covering her sadistic smile,  _ **"you will give up your so called "**_ guardianship care _", to Red-Leg Zeff, and you will not disagree over this or I will prohibit you from ever seeing your family ever again."_ Her eyes were glimmering with wanting pain from this man, Vinsmoke Judge, she once had a "special relationship" but it was gone, forever gone, she no longer had respect, no sympathy, even the word "special relationship" makes her wants to gag or vomit. "Fine!" Judge exclaimed, "sign the papers." She returned back to compsure; where she was calm but more alerted, "pleasure doing bussiness with you," and there was it, what happened next was Reiju being trained by the BOSS, although, BOSS was harsh to her father, she was more sweet and gentle to Reiju. To the point where she started to call her a special name and so on.

A chuckle escaped from her lips, her childhood was not fun but it was comforting. "We're here," they stood in the front door of BOSS, before the door was wood but now it was metal, covered with dark-red-color-like-blood, and the words spelling in  _BOSS,_ Reiju knocked on the door once and it was opened, this was the first time Zoro entered BOSS' office, surprising it was clean, but the decoration was a bit off. "×××××-sama, Mr. Bushido is here," Reiju said, she left and let BOSS do her work. "Oh, you're here, here, read these documents." Zoro looked at the documents, it was in a single folder; "Tesoro..." Zoro muttered to himself, he looked at BOSS who was looking at him with a red-glaring dangerous eye, "read it, after that, come with me when you're done." Zoro looks confused but just obediently reads the folder, "read-only his past." BOSS leaves to get from the room. 

As minutes go by, he finishes reading the folder, BOSS comes back with a tea, "here," hands him, Zoro was confused, 'what the fuck was going on here?' He thought to himself as he gave a glance at BOSS, he was hesitant but alas, he took it although didn't drink it, "what is this for?" He asks, but only BOSS chuckles, "I just want to ask on a task, just sleep and I'll just test your mentality with Mr. Prince." He was more confused, 'mentality? Why?' He continues to question himself, and Zoro just-drinks the tea, "so what are... we ... going..." Zoro immediately faints but as he looked over BOSS, behind her mask, was a sadistic smile...

* * *

 

"Where am I?" He woke up in an unknown place, Zoro walked in a dark-poorly illuminated street, as he walked further it seemed like the alley was extending - like it was making a tunnel, soon the atmosphere changed into a town, Zoro was getting confused, and a lot weirded-out 'where am I? Where is the cook' He questions himself again? Simultaneously, the marimo continued walking at a great distance - what he saw was horrified Zoro; Sanji was chained from neck to feet, only wearing a white-buttoned up shirt and black pants. He was locked up in a large animal cage. Zoro growled in anger. "Who did this?"

_**N I G H T M A R E S** _ **never good are they...?**

BOSS smiled, Zoro's sleeping body was kept on a bed, "this going to be good." She simply smiled as she gave another glance at the two, "this punishment is gone be your death, maybe..." 

Zoro approached the large-animal cage, the cook was crotched down sitting the dark corner, just trying to hide from the cruel world, when Sanji look at the direction that Zoro was looking at him, their eyes met, Zoro's serious and rageful eyes stared at Sanji's blue-oceanic eyes, "what are you doing here?" Sanji asked him, Zoro didn't want this for Sanji, he didn't want his cook to be locked, locked up by someone of who-knows-what. 

"Oh, so you finally met him? Good riddance, he was starting to be annoying!" Out of nowhere, a shadowy figure came out of the darkness, he lifted up the blond's chin which the blond declined to look at swordsman and averted his eyes, the shadowy figure took this as an obstreperous and mercilessly on Sanji's chain - that was around his neck - he gritted his teeth, "you fucker," Sanji cursed under breath, "haha, no matter how much you try to escape here," the figure spoke, "you'll never be, not when I'm still alive." The figure spat with venom, Sanji was struggling to escape as he was being dragged into darkness, "forever you'll be mine." Zoro shouted stop and screamed Sanji's name, all the two lovers could be was stare at each other.

Zoro felt a punch through his stomach, then one to his face to the other side of his face, but yet he didn't care, he just wanted to free his blond.

 

**_But sadly, the blond just smiled and said, "thank you for everything."_ **

 

 

 

 

 

_**whenimdepressediwritewhenicryiwannacommitsuicidesobad** _

Whoops, I wrote too much.

 


	17. [Chapter 11]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the late updates!

Chapter Eleven:- When Heat Cycle Is Around.

* * *

 

A single petal of the rose is tearing my heart with its vine.

Zoro woke up sweating bullets and panting; "what the fuck is that dream? Who was that?" He cursed under his breath. "So finally awake? Good. How was the test?" As BOSS spoke, the marimo was startled, "how long was I asleep?" He asked himself.

"About almost twenty-four hours or so." The clock was telling the time, 12:56 am. "Where are the others then?" He starts to walk out the door, well into the wrong direction, of course.

BOSS just sighed, 'he may be strong but one hell of a moron.' Today BOSS made another mental note about Zoro. "Oh, the task," BOSS was relieved that this unbelievable man right in front of her. "What fuck kind of test was that?" Zoro exclaimed, not too loud to the point where he would wake Sanji. "As I said, I am testing your mentality, clearly it's weak - I think you both need more training with Mihawk, maybe I should ask Mr. Prince's monitor to train more," BOSS spoke bluntly, he just sat there, not uttering a word from his mouth. What would he say? Had he wished not to remember that dream? Never did he want that to happen to the blond. But he had to train more. Even harder.

Sanji woke up, a little refreshed, or so he thought to himself, "finally awake eh, Sanji-sama?" BOSS asked as she gave him food and the blond gladly accepted the food, he would never refuse women! Never! "Where are the others? Where's the marimo?" He asked the BOSS, and he remembered what happened: "Is everyone alright? Where is Tesoro?" His questions were answered by BOSS, "okay, calm down, Sanji-sama; Tesoro is in the torture chambers, sleeping. The others have just finished receiving their punishments, just minimum, nothing special. Mr. Bushido; I had a little test with him," he looked a bit curious to find out what kind of test the BOSS gave to Zoro. He tried to sit but was stopped the BOSS, "don't try to get up yet, your wounds are still healing, Chopper said, you need two days to recover. But you are able to come with me in the evening for a special job."

What? Okay, what were he and BOSS gonna do? The same thing again?

That evening, the blond walked to the basement of Cataclysm, many files were there; containing such personal content - which if they were to go on the wrong hands of some people that would lead to a scandal - which is why their kept in a basement where no one will ever get the hands of these, the files in the basement are little important but, the other special files are kept somewhere else.

"Why are we here?" As the blond asked the question a file popped in front of him, it seemed that the program was recent, he touched the screen and a message saying;

Target Name: Jack Jones.

Age: 28

Gender: Male

Location: TOYAMA XXXXX

Kill a client at a love hotel, room 189, floor 10. Once the job is done, the money will be sent privately to your company.

Money: $123,000,000

And then the message disappeared, BOSS and the blond were confused, first of all, when the fuck did message pop up like that? Second, didn't the policy of the company say in the rules that we, the hitmen or assassin - whatever they want to call us - that we would only provide the services at only night — if it were to be morning or afternoon then there must be a reason. Otherwise, we won't do the job for them, and if they do try to leak "a piece of personal information", BOSS could or most likely would assassinate the client if he/she tries to blackmail us, were they trying to get themselves killed that fast?

Anyways, what the heck. It was worth the shot, plus; the money was a big hit, we checked the box for the disguises – because they have to make sure that nobody knows their identity, if they wanted to use the disguise, then they would, but if they were necessary, they would wear it.

While BOSS and her right-hand man were changing.

I bet people (or if there anyone) are wondering why Sanji is the right-hand man of the BOSS and not Zoro, its because he is more... compatible, and more likely an experienced than him. That's all I could say. All will be soon told when it be BOSS's turn.

"Are you done?" As he asked that, she gives the blond a long coat, "thanks," showing the disguise would cause some trouble. Long story short, as they arrived at the location, the blond and BOSS went up to the floor and knocked on the door politely.

 

Now the real show starts.

The door opened to a man, fairly well-built, had a handsome face, looked like what the client describe, (not Sanji's taste.) "yes, what do you want?" Although he wanted to sound polite he just sounded arrogant. "We were sent here, sir," BOSS spoke sweetly, he gave a look at Sanji and BOSS, his eyes traveling up and down for a sec and he let them. It felt sick but they had to do it.

Wait

His body felt the heat, warm, too warm I say to the point that he started to pant heavily, and sweat, "excuse me, where's the bathroom?" He needed to get out now, his fucking heat was almost showing, "now where do you think you're going?" The man grabbed him and pinned him to the wall, but before he could do anything else, he was headshot by BOSS, "don't touch him." BOSS spoke deadly.

"Are you okay?" He nodded and tried to walk but his legs felt weak, "let me help," although, the blond tried to say no, he felt too weak and just accepted help.

"Are you in heat now?"

He nodded, BOSS just carried him by letting him hook an arm around her, till they reached the car, he had almost fallen (a couple of times) yet they safely arrived, and arrived Cataclysm.

BOSS just called Mr. Bushido, he knew what to do.


	18. [Chapter 12]

Chapter Twelve:- Both Soul(s) Connect: A Misfit.

* * *

 

Zoro hurried to go Cataclysm when he was at home sleeping, he had a sudden call from BOSS saying Sanji has his heat now.

And well, he couldn't stop worrying about the dumb blond, 'that bastard,' he thought to himself as rushed to the company, he almost busted the doors of BOSS, "where's he at?!" He exclaimed. "Chill, he's in the second room resting, before you step in, here." She gave him a fucking condom,  "what th-!?" 

"Hey, he's in heat, of course. I need him still," BOSS said as if it was nothing. Zoro just looked at BOSS utterly confused and embarrassed, what was BOSS thinking that made him of that? 

And since BOSS had a little free time to enjoy she decides to make a call.

**"Hey Bluebird, are you free?"**

**And as she called someone, BOSS began to feel heat, 'wait... oh fucking hell.'**

As he entered the room, Sanji was lying on he looked like he was literally dying or having a high fever, "damn, just like that?" Like Sonic the hedgehog, Sanji rose up from the bed fast and even though there was a sweet scent lingering in the room, he could turn the room into hell, "the fuck you say bastard?" He cursed loud in anger. Zoro smirked he knew too well that his blond was stronger than his heat.

"I said; 'damn, just like that'?" The mockery and provoking body language of Zoro wasn't helping the situation, God, Sanji felt weak so damn weak. His breath was going harder on him now, the heat in his body felt stronger now; even the scent began to linger around the building, shit, he needed something, something that would stop from him spreading his scent even more...

"Z-Zoro...?"

 

.

 

"Shit, what the hell is that smell? It smells so good!" A voice male cried, the employees' never knew that there was an omega, as the male employee followed the scent like a dog, he stopped at door of BOSS...?  

_What?_

              _Was she omega?_

           If that was the case, the male employee creepily slowly carved a smile, he felt excitement         he wondered what he kind of things could he do to BOSS, especially when she finally revealed       herself - just not her face, maybe some most of body - when the employee knocked the door,   "BOSS, I'm coming in..." As soon he slowly opened the door, he was instantly got a sharp blade that was directly suppose to  hit him but it didn't, in an instant; the chills of his body rose up till head, fear was now lingering the room, no, he didn't close the door but the sight of seeing a sharp blade nearly be the death of you  could be truly terrifying - the male employee saw BOSS; the messy sight of BOSS, seeing BOSS have only partial parts of her breasts showing - no her nipples were not shown but they were heavily erect. Her unbuttoned pants (partiallly too) showing her panties, they were red-laced panties. 

Kind of kinky he would say. Aside from being scared of being dead by BOSS, he was interested; why was there a dark-navy blue haired woman, even her breasts were partially showing, shit. He might have a nosebleed -  **"Do not look at her, you piece of shit."** The dark-navy blue haired woman spoke deadly, it seems like she had become Satan herself; perhaps it was her jealousy on a way. She took off her jacket and covered her lover with it.  **"Jane, make it quick, please..."**  The begging tone of BOSS was thrilling for him inside. Oh no there was tent growing between his legs. 

'Fuck-' was the words thought by the male employee to himself as he was shot in his right thigh, "AH-!" He screamed in agony, it was so sudden -  **"that's why I told you to not look at her, bastard."** Was the last words spoken by the women called "Jane" as she ruthlessly shot the male employee in the head in cold blood. **"Jane, please..."**  BOSS moaned; she cursed to herself, why did her heat have to come only now when literally in the next room Sanji was feeling the same thing - heat; their bodies... when they were in heat it seemed like someone had given them aphrodisiac or other substances. 

The woman named "Jane" just sighed,  **"I really hate when people look at you that way"**  and they continued what they were doing.

Now, aside from that woman "Jane" being jealous of that man for seeing her like that; she couldn't let anyone see her lover's face as she had so many enemies in the underground corruption system. Many companies had never seen her in person but wanted to dominate her company as it was the highest-assassination that has never been caught by the police. And if they were to know or found that BOSS was omega - people working underground could easily leak and it could be used against her. Jane didn't want her girlfriend to be hurt. (Or rather her Fiancée).

Some cases Jane it was fine if she knew that fiancée had a close friends that would spit shit. So that's good, or there would be blood split. 

 

.

 

Robin smelled a lingering sweet scent, though it was attracting, she couldn't careless about it. What was it going to her anyways? The only reason why Robin wasn't attracted - even if she could smell it - she was beta; on the other hand Franky, (her boyfriend) was an alpha, she wondered how did an alpha fall for a beta, did her body look like she was omega? Maybe. But Franky didn't look that way of her; he didn't think of her as an omega or just an average beta, just treated her decently like a normal.

Just like BOSS: Robin never knew if BOSS is an alpha, beta, or omega, but surely BOSS would be alph - BOSS was too perfect to be an omega - not that it meant that omegas were weak but she had not seen or known anyone in Cataclysm to be omega working here (maybe Sanji but no else).

Furthermore: no one knew that she was beta and only a few people Robin could say comfortably to... 

BOSS (Alpha)

Sanji (Omega)

Zoro (Alpha)

Franky (Alpha)

Vivi (Beta)

Luffy (Omega)

And of course her mother knew that she was beta - though her mother was omega - .

"HEYYYY, ROBBBIIINNN!" Franky exclaimed loudly, his optimism was nice, she smiled and walked closely to him why was he so happy? Robin knows that Franky is very optimistic but today was different, she could feel it in her gut saying so, well... she could just ask when they arrived home.

And as they finished work, since Franky's and Robin's timing ends at 9:00 PM they were walked out of the building, one thing that she couldn't shrug off her shoulder was who was having a mating season right in the middle of work and winter? Was it Sanji? Maybe but there was also someone else's that Robin sensed, it was twice stronger and thankfully no one was in the building, thankfully that BOSS - probably Zoro  - and Sanji because they knew how to handle someone in heat. 

 

                                              Nobody was behind ... _right?_  

 

.

 

"Z-Zoro...?" 

Was all Sanji let out to be pinned on to the bed and see those lustful-piercing eyes, "you fucker." Zoro scowled in frustration, dammit, the sweet scent was spreading fast and quick, he needed to restraint himself, he couldn't do it to Sanji because it would feel like taking advantage of someone else in his point of view, "Zoro... please..." No name-calling, no teasing, just the real Sanji trying his hardest not to moan but to hell with it.

If the Marimo wasn't going to make a move than the blond was going to make it happen, in an instant Sanji pulled Zoro in a kiss and locking his arms around  neck.

Zoro was caught surprised of Sanji's reactions, but went with it and decided to go with the flow, the kiss was passionate; he asked permission by licking the lips of Sanji and the blond gladly accepted and opened his mouth, their tongues fighting for dominance. And of course the Marimo won. When they stopped for a moment to breathe... It seemed like the room felt more hot for the blond, "hey, Marimo. Either you fuck me now or I'll throw you out." Sanji spoke deadly but The moss-head was fazed by the threat.

 

                                 "Are you challenging me?"                                                                                                       

                                                                                                        As Zoro said those words, he smirked.

 

 


	19. >> Chapter 13 <<

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPECIAL CHAPTER! SHORT STORIES!
> 
> Note; Listen as you read this, it'll be relaxing. Also Merry Christmas everyone, this is two-shot story with my favorite characters, probably no ones going to care about them but oh well... whatever.
> 
> Listen to Chanel - Frank Ocean

**_"R o m a n c e_ **

                   **_i s   i n_   ** ** _t h e_**

**_w i n t e r     h o l i d a y s._ ** **_"_ **

* * *

 

**Bluebird x BOSS**

"How BOSS likes to spent holidays freely. And how she thought she would spent her holidays peacefully."

 

      'You know you could just ask her right?' BOSS thought to herself as she walked to her             apartment, it was night and so the ladies both decided that it was a good idea to  keep each other company because they had nobody to spent and most of their friends were partying and probably didn't want to be disturbed. 

Oh... the elevator reached floor three, she hadn't noticed as she drowned in her music, 'chanel - Frank Ocean'. BOSS stood in front of the door, it was large and long, it looked extravagant; she knocked the door two times and out came - before BOSS could bluebird's face the first thing she was a black robe lingerie that was slipping  off her shoulder, it could be shown that she looked like was she wearing only a sports bra and very, very, slightly tight shorts, Bluebird looked like was working out; with a bit of sweat of dripping of her, BOSS bit her lip and opened her mouth to asked, "have you prepared anything?" Bluebird nodded and said in a seductive voice "come in, I'll just take a quick shower - you can start changing your clothes and prepare the ingredients if you want."

As Bluebird left the room, she left with smug grin and went off to shower.

While BOSS was left with red-bright rosie cheeks, how Bluebird's body looked... 

Hot and sexy, BOSS felt embarrassed just thinking of it, she started to remove her clothes into something comfortable; she unhooked her bra - God it felt so good - and wore an over-sized baggy short sleeve t-shirt together with basket ball shorts, BOSS didn't like the idea of mess clothes all over the place so she kept her clothes in her dresser. 

While she strolled her way to the kitchen she turned on the heater as she always does, it was cold, and had to turn it always on as it would be freezing cold, she propped her ingredients on the counter table. Thank goodness Jane bought the ingredients! Jane knew that there was an important mission that had included the target to be held hostage, just until further notice, that was what Jane generally thought and BOSS too but rather the opposite thing happened instead  what they both initially wanted; BOSS's secretary was the one that got held hostage was planning to executed, of course she was mad and rather disappointed so BOSS had to rescue her secretary and probably had to finish a lot of paper work - plus BOSS realized that one of her   be extremely exhausted. BOSS mentioned this to Bluebird as she knew that in all probability she would be a little more late coming home than usual. 

Jane was take back but just went with it as she wouldn't want to exhaust anymore of her lover, therefore Jane asked if encase her lover would want to buy anything, she'd buy it cause as she finished work early. 

As BOSS kept on chopping the vegetables, accidentally the knife slipped and injured her, well... not too much but cause her a small cut. She cursed, placed the knife down and walked over to wash her poor bleeding finger. Immediately Jane came walking out the bedroom door to the kitchen, "what happened? Are you okay? I heard you curse at something and ..." Silence fell, "you cut your finger?" Jane asked, BOSS nodded moreover Jane pulled her into the bedroom and placed a band aid on BOSS's finger and... kiss her hands. 

"...!" An immediate heat rose up to BOSS's face as Jane looked at her with those  ** _eyes._**

"I-I, my cooking might be burned!"

She suddenly ran off and went to the kitchen to finish her work, luckily; this time she didn't cut herself this time. But she did finished her cooking and they were some Filipino cuisine and Japanese cuisine with French cuisine like Lumpia, Bulalo, Rice - because if you're Asian, you wouldn't eat shit if you didn't have it - Oden, Fodue etc. Now you may think that it was a bit more than the women could perhaps handle a lot of but nonetheless do not underestimate some women; BOSS has hole for a stomach - which is not literally but referring as she has a big appetite - same as with Jane, "Jane, I'm done cooking so let's ea-" As she says those words, she felt a head drop on the side of her neck, "Jane, you can sit, I already placed the plates on the dining table, just let me finish-" she looked at the side of her neck, Jane kissed her passionately

 "Mmh-!" She felt a hand wondering up to chest and playing softly her breasts, "Jane, we have to eat..." she moaned quietly as she whispered it to Jane's ear, "okay fine..." Jane mumble and let's go of BOSS's soft breasts. 'Damnit, so close...!' Jane thought to herself as she sat next to BOSS as they ate "食べ物をありがとう!" - Thank you for the food! - They spoke before eating the food.

And while they ate, in the middle of the conversation "I was thinking of us getting married." As Jane said those words BOSS almost choked on her food, "married...? When? Where?" She asked, Jane's eyes lit up, she smiled and continued, "maybe in France such as in Paris or Lyon: An Architectural Marvel," BOSS could the sparkling desire in Jane's eyes, BOSS did like- no LOVED the idea of a marriage but she felt that something bad would happen. And continued to eat her food. 

She had a lot of enemies in the underground business - of course they'd want to kill her or do disturbing shit like either rape or make a human-trafficking on her. It wasn't a surprise. She's seen it happen so many times, not tenths, not hundredths, not even thousands but a million times it has happened in front of her, even the people tried to make her buy. Plus she had a lot of paper work - meaning that maybe her secretary would not allow her to see her girlfriend unless she finished her work. -

"xxxxxxx! xxxxxxx! Hey..." Jane snapped BOSS out of her thoughts, "sorry, I was thinking of something..." BOSS mumbled, "you know that we're talking about important, so what's got  you in deep thoughts?" Jane asked, "look... I love the idea of us being married but... I've got lots of work and even though I really want it to happen... I'm scared..." She whimpered on the last part, she hated showing her weak side to Jane it made feel pathetic and awful. Jane didn't say anything.

_Was she mad?_

_Was she upset that BOSS didn't yet want the marriage?_

 "I-..." BOSS tried to speak but was cut off  by a hug,

"I understand that you want don't the wedding yet,  but why are you feeling scared?" Jane was 6.1 ft tall - even though BOSS didn't like the fact that she was taller than her - she felt  buried warmth from the embrace and silently she cried, "I'm scared that maybe somebody might find out about us and try to hurt you..." she whimpered as her tears fell, why could the world be fair to them? She knew that working in the underground would be dangerous and unsafe but she had too...! 

Had to work ... she hadn't know why she worked there... was because of corruption? No... something else, she couldn't finger point about it.

**_"Would you still marry me though?"_ **

BOSS nodded.

**_"Even if it meant heaven and hell for you and I?"_ **

BOSS nodded once more.

Jane lifted up her lover's chin and kissed her in the lips passionately again, tongues twirling with dominance, Jane stopped kissing BOSS leaving a saliva of string, Jane kneeled down and smiled to BOSS, "I wanted to do this for so long... will you marry me, xxxxxxx?" As Jane brought out from a small box a ring that was a fancy ruby red diamond with black gold.

BOSS started to draw more tears fall down her face as she said "Yes, I will." Jane couldn't wait anymore and quickly her fiancee to their bedroom and close shut tight.

 

In the morning, the sunlight shined on BOSS's face, her eyes slowly waking up and she blushed as she remembered the events that happened last night, she tried to pull the blanket to cover her chest as she wore nothing underneath the sheets.

BOSS stared at the ring that was glistening upon the sunlight, BOSS smiled and kissed her ring, she turned to her right side to see Jane still sleeping, she kissed Jane softly on her forehead.

**_Was this paradise?_ **

_**If it was, she was more happy to never let anything go...** _

 

_**END.** _

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
